Watermelon Bet
by lifeisnotapancake
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke's a good kid pretending to be bad and Naruto's a bad kid trying to do his best. After losing a bet, both are thrown together, one trying to find acceptance and the other trying to find himself. But will they find love?
1. Picnic Day

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto enter a watermelon eating contest. If Naruto wins, he gets Sasuke's weekly allowance for the rest of the year. If Sasuke wins, Naruto has to be Sasuke's personal servant for an entire week.

* * *

It was just another day at Konaha Middle School, except for the fact that it was 'Picnic Day'. 'Picnic Day' was a yearly celebration that was always after the three days of Standardized Testing the kids had to take. 'Picnic Day' was to reward the students for their "good scores" and to give students a break from learning so that their brains won't explode and they won't start a riot trying to kill every teacher…so because the students were happy, the teachers were happy, and because the teachers were happy, God was surely—

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura Haruno slapped Ino Yamanaka on the arm, "Sasuke entered the watermelon eating contest! I didn't know he likes watermelons. He doesn't ever seem to eat the ones that I buy for him at lunch."

"Really? Where?" Ino shoved Sakura out of the way so she could get a better look at the contestant sheet.

"Group seven," she smacked her glossy lips together in a cute pout and pushed back.

"Only Sasuke and…Naruto? The other contestants dropped out," the platinum beauty grinned, grabbing the sheet from the table, "It makes perfect sense since everyone knows that Sasuke's great at everything."

"Naruto?!" Sakura snatched the paper from Ino.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Naruto? He signed up? Argh!" she snarled, "Stupid Naruto, what does he think he's doing? Going up against Sasuke like that!"

"I know, huh?" Ino shook her head.

The two girls looked at each other and both said at the same time, "What a match…"

"Yeah…Naruto could eat five bowl of ramen at the same time without even chewing," Ino mumbled sadly. Then she quickly snatched back the sheet and glared at it, "But Sasuke will totally win, I have total faith in him." She growled as she fisted her hands, crumpling the edges of the paper.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed out nervously, "Totally…right?"

Ino smiled and then threw the sheet back on the table; she brushed the bangs out of her eyes and bit her shiny lip, "I'm going to wish him good luck!"

"Too Slow, Ino-pig!" Sakura gave Ino the middle finger and stuck out her tongue playfully as she ran off giggling.

"Hey!" she screeched out as she ran after her friend, trying to catch up.

Sakura ran across the school baseball field, dodging students trying to wave at her and greet her. She murmured greetings of her own hastily, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Billboard-Brow! You don't even know where he is!" Ino followed Sakura, dodging students and even pushing some out of way, not concerned with politeness. After seconds of fast jogging, they were at the end of the field, far away from everybody else, "Face it, you're running nowhere! You don't know!"

"Yeah I do—"

_"Shut up, teme!"_

Sakura stopped right in her tracks, making Ino slam into her. Both the girls crashed to the ground with a silence, _"Umpp!"_

"Ino! Watch where you're going!"

Sakura turned her head and gave Ino a glare as she wiped at the dirt on her cheek, then breathed out, "Did you hear that?"

Ino shook her head, wiping at her face. Breathing hard from the sprint, she got off of Sakura and stood. Her brows furrowing, she tried to focus on every slight sound.

_"Naruto, you loser, you know I'm right."_

"Hey, that's Sasuke."

"Yeah, I heard Naruto before. They must be having a fight or something…" Sakura stood up and looked around. The two girls were a distance away from the other students and staff members. They were near the trees that connected the school to the city park.

"Hey Ino, should we go back? The teachers might be mad at us," she turned to look at Ino again, but couldn't find her, "Ino?"

"Shut up, forehead, I found them," she whispered.

"Where?" Sakura ran over to where she heard Ino's voice coming from. Ino beckoned her to go behind her; they hid behind a tall, thick tree.

Sakura moved to the right of Ino a little bit to get a better look, but not enough to reveal her spying. Ino stood where she was, intently focused on hearing.

Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing, a few yards away.

"You are so in over your head this time, you bastard! I am the eating champ!" Naruto grinned and fanned himself, smugly.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered curtly, looking away in a different direction.

"Hey!"

"What kind of sane person would actual refer to themselves as that title?" the raven smirked.

"Shaddup!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the raven, expecting him to do the same but surprisingly didn't. Sasuke just stood there, hands in his pockets and smirk on his handsome face. Standing there… superiorly, acting as if he knew something Naruto didn't.

After moments of tense air, Sasuke's thick laughter filled up the clearing, "Tell you what Naruto, since I'm so confident in winning…I'll make you a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. A bet," he repeated, shoulders drooping slightly, waiting for Naruto to make the first suggestion.

"Well," Naruto scratched the top of his blonde head in thought, "Oh! Haha, if I win this contest…then you have to give me your weekly allowance for the rest of the year!"

Sasuke inwardly laughed, but only a 'Hn' came out, "And if I win—"

With a smug look on his face, Naruto waved the air dismissively, "Stupid Sasuke, I don't need to know what you want. We both know _I'm_ gonna win, so what about you just sign those checks now?"

"Feeling a bit sure of yourself? If _I_ win…" Sasuke's smirk widened, "You'll have to follow me wherever I go and do whatever I say."

"What?!" Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground in disbelief that Sasuke would ever want _that_, "Why would you want me around, I'm annoying!"

Well, at least he admitted it.

"You heard me. Accept the challenge or I'll know you're just a wuss and can't—"

"I accept!"

"**OKAY BRATS! REPORT TO THE FIELD IMMEDIATELY! THE WATERMELON CONTEST WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES AT THE CONTEST TABLE! BE THERE OR BE DEAD FOR WASTING MY TIME!"**

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, one in hate and another in indifference.

"Ha! The beginning of the end for you, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto mimicked in a girly voice, sticking his tongue out in Sasuke's direction, "Granny Tsunade's gonna be judging, so I'll _still_ have the upper hand."

Sasuke ignored the blonde turned the other direction, walking towards the tree that Ino and Sakura were hiding behind.

"Hurry Ino! Let's go!" Sakura whispered. She shoved at Ino's arm and they both ran away.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," Ino nudged her friend, "you really think they meant it?"

Ino and Sakura were at the contest table, surrounded by hundreds of other students. The staff members were cutting up the watermelons, juice spilling onto the already wet table.

Sakura looked up at Ino nervously and leaned in, whispering to her friend in a raspy voice, "Yea, I guess. I mean Naruto never goes back on his word and Sasuke…I wonder why Sasuke would want Naruto around. He's soo annoying!" Her face wrinkled up when she mentioned the blonde idiot.

"Forget about that! I meant the bet! What if Naruto _does_ win, he'll get all of Sasuke's money. Let's be real here, Naruto is a black hole," Ino screeched as waved her arms frantically, almost smacking the boy in back of her.

"Yea, I know. What should we do?"

"We should stop Naruto from winning!"

"What? That's crazy!" Sakura looked around with squinty eyes, wondering if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation, "How are we gonna do that?"

The blond's mouth stretched into a wicked grin, she tilted her head, letting her lips brush against her best friend's ear, "You know Naruto has a _major _crush on you." _Major_ was an understatement.

"Ew, no!" Sakura shoved Ino away from her, her head shaking at the nasty thought, "That's just gross! Even for you!"

"Just hear me out, Forehead!" she grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her forward. The two started scheming…

_30 mins later… _

"Go Chouji! Go! Go Chouji! Go!"

"No!! Lee! Come on, eat! Eat! Eat! Use the power of youth!"

It was Group 6 at the contest table. There were five contestants in that group. All the watermelons were sliced into fourths, everyone's slice equal. The rules were that you had to keep your hands behind your back and stuff your face until all the red was gone and no spitting out chunks. Nobody cared how messy you looked. Nobody cared if your bangs were wet with juice. The only thing that mattered was you…and your watermelon. What a magical moment.

"COME ON!!!"

"KIBA!! FIVE MORE BITES, MAN!!!"

Adrenaline running through your system, red running down your chin, fists pumping in the air, your fellow classmates cheering you on…what motivation.

"AND THE WINNER IS…" Principal Tsunade was crouched down at the head of the table, her chin resting on top of the smooth wood. A black microphone was dangling in her right hand as she watched the last bites being chewed. She slowly raised her left arm into the air and brought the microphone to her lips. She watched the soon to be winner swallow his last chunk.

"EIGHTH GRADER, ROCK LEE!!!!"

Rock Lee opened his clean mouth and frantically swung his head around, victoriously, "YOSH!!!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The crowd of students roared. High fives were exchanged. Money was counted. Three cheers were yelled, especially from eight graders proud for one of their own.

The other contestants moaned and lifted their heads up from their melons. Lee started dancing around, "Thank you for participating my fellow classmates! You have been wonderful rivals! I thank you all for showing how powerful the power of youth can be!" He started to pump everyone's hand joyfully, ignoring the scowls on their faces. Then he pumped his fist into air and did the happy dance, "I did it, Gai-sensei!"

"Damn! So close, I only needed two more bites," Kiba Inuzuka walked away from the spotlight of the table and into the crowd.

"Pssh!" Chouji Akimichi muttered as he followed him off stage, "you think you have it bad? All I needed to do was swallow…"

"OKAY, BRATS! LISTEN UP, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! GROUP SEVEN, COME UP!! ONLY TWO THIS ROUND!" Principal Tsunade picked up the contestant sheet and grinned, _this will be fast…_

"SEVENTH GRADER, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

All the girls started screaming and some guys even fainted due to the ear piercing screech.

Sasuke coolly walked up to the contest table as he ran his hand through his dark locks.

"ASLO, SEVENTH GRADER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Some of the guys cheered. It was pretty obvious who the victor was going to be, but the fangirls had to keep their faith for if they didn't, there was going to be no chance of their precious Sasuke winning.

Sasuke and Naruto toke their positions before the length of the table, facing the crowd. The staff members cleared up the citrus and juice, then placed the watermelon slices in front of the raven and the blonde.

"What a match!" some guy yelled out.

"Yeah!" screamed some chick.

"Go Sasuke!" shouted out a fan-girl.

"I bet twenty buck on you Naruto, better win!" howled Kiba.

"Sasuke! We believe!" yelled out Ino.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, surprise that he heard a girl shouting his name. He searched the crowd, the voice sounding too familiar to him. "Naruto! Over here!"

Sakura waved to him, "Do you're best!" She gave him a heart warming smile. For a moment…but seemed like eternity, Naruto was lost in those shimmering emerald eyes…

"**GO!"**

"What?" Naruto's trance was broken. He looked around.

"Eat!"

"Oh!" Naruto shoved his face down and started eating, knowing he was behind by a couple seconds. _Chew. Chew. Swallow. Bite. Chew. Chew. Swallow. Bite. Chew. Chew. Swallow. Bite! No matter what, don't choke! Focus!_

That was the stupidest thing anyone can ever do. Choking in a watermelon eating contest was an ultimate defeat. Just because you can slurp down five pounds of noodles does not mean a thing, eating watermelon was a totally different game. If you don't chew, game over. You needed a game plan for this, if you choke…say goodbye to victory…and maybe breathing. Naruto just hoped Sasuke didn't know that.

After thirty seconds passed, even though Sasuke got a head start due to Naruto's lack of focus, it was pretty clear who was in the lead. Naruto kept on doing what he did best, biting, chewing and swallowing. He kept eating and was down to the last three inches.

And, out of nowhere… Sakura came creeping into his mind…_I can't believe she said that.__** Bite!**__ She must like me. __**Bite!**__ I knew it. __**Bite!**__ It's about time. __**Bite!**__ She's so pretty and so smart. __**Bite! **__I love her pink hair. __**Bite! **__She's sooo…huh? How did my mouth get so full? I followed my bite, chew, chew, swallow…oh god …_

"What wrong with Naruto?" Chouji shouted over the noise filled air.

"He's blue. Maybe he forgot to breathe," Kiba cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out, "Naruto! Breath, man!"

"MMhhmm!!!!" Naruto lifted his head up and back. He smacked his hands onto the table repeatedly, trying hard to chew. He followed Kiba's advice and breathed through his nose, but it didn't work. His cheeks were still super stretched due to the six bits of huge watermelon.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto swallowed the juice and tried to bite down the pieces, but since they were so big and cramped into his mouth, biting down was impossible. "MMHHHH!!!" Naruto looked over to his left and saw Sasuke lifting his head up and smirking at him, "MMHHmm?!?!?!"

Naruto's face turned red. No way was he letting that bastard win, especially from technical difficulties! Since biting was leading him nowhere and nothing else was helping…he decided to do the most obvious thing there was left to do. Swallow.

And he did just that. Naruto tried to swallow all the pieces in one go.

"Oh god."

"Omigosh!!!! He's—like—turning more blue!!!"

"Dear lord…"

"You stupid—ah!!! I bet twenty buck on you!! You—you stupid!!"

Naruto waved his arms up and down frantically at eighty miles per hour, "ARRGGGHHH!!!! MHHHMMMMPPP!!!"

Principal Tsunade grabbed up her microphone, "AND WE HAVE…a choker!" she said sullenly but not surprised at the sight before her.

Naruto continued screaming nonsensical things as he clutched his neck, trying to squeeze the hard juicy glob out. Some students shook their heads in disappointment and some looked away in embarrassment. The whole field was quiet either way.

After another two minutes of Naruto's hysterical arm waving, Sasuke finished his watermelon.

Principal Tsunade announced him as the winner, the paramedics came to Naruto's aid, Ino and Sakura congratulated Sasuke, both kissing him on the opposite cheek, and twenty minutes later when everyone went home, Sasuke walked up to Naruto who was sitting in the back of the paramedics van.

"W—whadda you want, you bastard?" his still slightly raspy voice yelped out. Naruto sipped on his hot coco, then readjusted the blanket that around him, still angry at himself for being so stupid.

Sasuke smirked, "That was _the _saddest thing I have ever seen."

"You!" Naruto raised the mug, half way at hurling it at him in anger, but then decided against it, besides it would probably get contaminated with bastard germs if it even touched the raven. He squinted at Sasuke, "You're lucky there's still some left…"

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, and then leaned onto the van next to Naruto. They stayed like that until the paramedics had to leave to a real emergency and told them to get off. Naruto kept the mug and blanket…


	2. The Bet

**Hi guys! I want to thank everyone who favored or alerted this story. And to the people who reviewed Watermelon Bet, thank you! You don't know how happy I was when I read them! Thank you, I really appreciate that you guys toke the time to encourage me to write more!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Monday, and for most students, that meant pain and suffering…but for Sasuke, today was a joyful occasion. Last Friday was Picnic Day, and we all know what happened there. Sasuke was in high spirits, he even waved to some fan-girls in the hallway. Yep, today was gonna be alright. Love was in the air, the sun was smiling, and the birds were—

"Hey dobe," Sasuke slapped his hands on Naruto's desk and leaned forward.

Naruto squinted and quickly backed his face away, his nose wrinkling, "What do _you_ want?" He pulled out a random book from his backpack and smacked Sasuke's hands. Hard.

Sasuke winced and immediately snatched his hands away, the smirk on his face still intact, "Hn. That all you got? It didn't even hurt."

"I repeat, whaddya want?"

"World peace, next week's test answers, a pony…"

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "You're kidding…right?"

Sasuke brought his hands closer to his chest as he rubbed them, "Why, am I funny?"

"In a small pox, black plague, leprosy kind of way," he answered jokingly in a humor laced voice. Sasuke glanced at the book Naruto hit him with. _Hn, Math. I always knew it was a dangerous subject…_

_**RRINNGG!!!**_

"Sorry I'm late, class!"

Sasuke looked up and saw their math teacher run into the classroom, sweet running down his forehead. Realizing that their conversation was going to be cut short, Sasuke leaned forward onto the desk once again, and whispered to the blonde, "Remember our little bet, dobe."

Then Sasuke walked to the opposite side of the classroom and found his seat. He turn around to take off his backpack, and when he was sure no one was looking, brought his bright red hands up to his mouth and rubbed them vigorously. "Damn! That hurt like hell!"

During class, Sasuke kept massaging his hands and turning around to glance at Naruto. The idiot seemed pretty interested in class today…for some unknown reason. He was also red in the face. Sasuke wondered why, _Oh god. Did he see me staring? _Sasuke snapped his head away and tried to focus on the Pythagorean Theorem.

A few minutes later, something Naruto had said before finally clicked itself in Sasuke's head. It hit him hard and knocked the air out of him.

_…He thinks I'm funny…_

* * *

It was nutrition and Sasuke wandered around the cafeteria, looking for his dobe.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grimaced, after years of experience he knew that battle cry meant one thing. Ino was gonna jump him. That same voice and pitch gave him nightmares at night.

Sasuke quickly side stepped to the left and Ino went crashing into the ground, "Sasuke! I was gonna glomp you!"

He rolled his eyes, it toke years but he's finally learned how to sense fan-girl presence, "Thank Sakura for me."

Ino looked up at the raven in disbelief and repeated her best friend's name in disgust, "Sa-ku-ra?"

Sasuke put his hand out in a gesture to help Ino up. But even though she knew it was just a friendly gesture with empty promises, she happily toke his hand and heaved herself up, enjoying their psychical contact, "What'd Sakura do?"

Sasuke just said in a blank tone, "The contest." Then he walked away from her.

_Great, now I gotta go burn my hand off…_

After another minute of searching, Sasuke found his favorite blonde sitting on the stairs leading towards the basement, eating a chocolate cupcake. Sasuke walked down a couple steps and stopped two steps above Naruto. He quietly brought his right foot up and stomped him square on the head, "I've been looking for you." He growled out.

"Ah!" Surprised, Naruto grabbed onto the step he was sitting on to keep from falling, but accidentally let go of his cupcake. He watched as it fell down the stairs and into darkness, forever to be lost. Not pleased with the current situation, he bit his lip in a pout, "Go away, you bastard! You almost gave a heart attack!"

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to your master?" Sasuke positioned his foot on Naruto's forehead and pulled his leg back roughly, making the blonde fall back. He gazed up at Sasuke, angrily. Sasuke leaned over him and looked him in the eye, "Remember the bet?" He squinted.

Naruto turned beat red, "Shut up! It…it was just a joke. I thought we were kidding!"

"Is Naruto Uzumaki going back on his word?" Sasuke taunted as he tilted his head to the side.

"N-no! It's just…I…"

Sasuke sneered and roughly pulled his foot away. Naruto sighed, relieved at the lost of contact. He straightened up and rubbed the dirt from Sasuke's shoe out of his hair, "I mean, we were just kidding around…it was a…in the moment thing. If I won, I would so not take that money from you, wanna know why? Because I was _just_ kidding! Heh."

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head. This time, Naruto went butt-sliding down four steps. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"It's cute that you care to make sound effects, but now," Sasuke turned around and forced a sigh, "I guess I'll have to go tell Sakura that her crush is just a big, fat, liar…"

Sasuke heard Naruto jump up and run towards him. He inwardly smirked. Idiots were only cute when they were naïve idiots.

"No! Don't—wait she likes me? I knew it!" Naruto's mouth kept moving but no words came out.

"Yep."

"Really?" Naruto started waving his arms around frantically; a hand almost slapped Sasuke in the face. "Ohmygosh! I knew it! Ever since I met her in first grade!" His face broke out into a wide grin.

_He's cute when he smiles…_

"Wait." Naruto stopped moving and glared at Sasuke suspiciously, "How do _you_ know?"

Sasuke ignored him as he continued to walk up the steps. Naruto's eyebrows shot up, realizing that Sasuke was serious. He followed him, trying to stop him, "Wait! Wait! You can't tell her that! It would totally ruin my image!"

Sasuke jumped up the last step and continued walking down the hall.

"I—I do keep promises. It's my way of life! It's just…I—I wasn't expecting to loose, you know?" Naruto almost tripped over his clumsy feet. Some people just can't walk and talk at the same time, Naruto was one of those people. Damn puberty.

Sasuke made a sharp turn and they entered the cafeteria. The noise filled air made him cringed. He paused, then pretended to look around for pink bubblegum colored hair, "Now…she has to be with Ino somewhere."

"NO!" Naruto yelled out over the noise.

Sasuke winced as heard a loud crash and spun around. Naruto was sprawled across the floor facedown. A sigh emitted from his lips as he shook his head in disappointment and walked over to the blonde, "Who the hell trips over thin air?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his fine hair and then crouched down, "You okay?"

Naruto forced his head up and looked at Sasuke, he grunted out, "It was a milk carton…"

Sasuke held his hand out to him and heaved him up.

"Thanks, bastard."

Naruto was about to step away but, suddenly, Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, "Sasuke!"

Naruto's arms were press against his chest as his feet stumbled towards the raven. Sasuke encircled his arms around his warm waist, pulling him closer.

Resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder, his voice like velvet, he whispered out, "Intimate, huh?"

Naruto gulped. His face turned red and he snapped his head to the side, he's lips wiping against Sasuke's shirt, "I don't swing that way if that's what you—"

Sasuke smirked, "My original plan was to push you against the wall, but none were close enough. This school is in serious need of some donations. Be glad."

"What the hell are you talk—"

Sasuke smiled and angled his head, his lips brushing against the close ear, _He didn't pull away… _"If you don't want me to tell Sakura that your morals mean nothing to you, then be a man and suck it up. You lost."

_**RRINNGG!!!**_

Hearing the bell, Sasuke immediately let go and shoved the blonde away. Naruto stumbled back a couple feet and glared at him with uncertain eyes. They stood like that, staring at one another while all the other students walked past them, some even pushing them, trying to get to class.

Naruto growled and finally huffed out, "Fine! I'll be your slave for a week, but don't ever try freaking me out like that again. It felt weird." Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and turned the other direction, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Fine by me," Sasuke smirked.

_I am never washing this hand again._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the clock. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to use his non-existent telekinesis powers to move the long hand. _Only one more minute…come on…_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. He turned his head and looked at his substitute teacher impatiently. He sneered, "Yes?"

"Every time I look over at you, you seem to be distracted by the clock. Is there somewhere you need to be? Like detention?" the man narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. The entire classroom went quiet.

He rolled his eyes and snorted, like the damn punk he was, "Substitute teachers can't give out detentions."

The man's face wrinkled up, trying to think of a good comeback, "Who the hell do you think you are, young man?"

"Tch."

_**RRINNGG!!!**_

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his bag; he was the first person out that door.

_Thank god it's lunch time…_

Sasuke toke the strap of his messenger bag and grunted as he pulled it over his shoulders. Sasuke had Naruto only for first and second period, which was Honors Pre-Algerba. While he had all Honors, the rest of Naruto's schedule was regular.

Sasuke sighed, he missed the loser already.

Sasuke jumped down the stairs and toke a sharp turn. He toke a deep breath and walked into the caferteria. _This is gonna be the best week ever…_

**

* * *

  
**

**I promise the next chapter will be more perverted and awesome. I just need this chapter to even things out. I mean, you guys didn't think Naruto was just gonna go with it. **

**Remember, review! If you want me to continue, review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. My house

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, they really encouraged me. I wanna apologize for being so late with the update—but I'm here now, soo…Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

As Sasuke predicted, it was turning out to be a pretty good day. God was smiling down on him. When Sasuke was waiting in line to get food, he almost drooled. Whoever called salad bars lame didn't know what they were missing out on. After he got his food, he walked around the cafeteria, gazing down at his juicy tomatoes. Life was good…but some people just can't stand happiness and like to stab bliss through the—

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke cringed and clenched his tray, he toke a step to the left.

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke! You think I'd fall for that twice?"

A thump echoed through his body as he dropped the tray, fear running through him. He was too scared to look back. His entire life flashed before his eyes. Didn't they say blondes were stupid? Maybe if he didn't move, she would just go away…or…

"AHH!"

Sasuke got knocked to the ground, unprepared for the 'glomp'. Scratch that, God was looking down with pity. Her purse, filled with God knows what, hit Sasuke upside the head and gave him a mini-seizure.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Ino poked him in shoulder. She was sitting on top of him. She grabbed his arm and shook it hysterically, "Sasuke!"

_Where's gasoline when you need it?_

Sasuke lifted his head up, "Get. Off. Me."

Ino giggled and dropped his arm, "Tee hee! Sasuke, you're so funny!"

Ino got up and stepped over him, putting her hand out in a friendly gesture, she said in a candy-sweet voice, "I'll help you up."

Staring from the hand to her wide eyes and glossy lips, he couldn't help but growl. Sasuke squinted and pushed himself up, ignoring her hand. He straightened up and brushed himself off. Who knew what kind of shit people stepped on.

Sasuke looked down at his "lunch" that was spilled all over the floor. _My beautiful tomatoes!_ He turned to Ino. She puckered her lips out and hung her head, "I am _so_ sorry Sasuke. Do you want me to buy you lunch?"

He glared at her, "No thank you."

For the second time that day, he walked away from her. He was beyond pissed; he was practically radiating piss aura…and not the peeing kind. Why couldn't girls like Ino just leave him alone? Why couldn't they just understand that he didn't like them? Why couldn't they just understand that he didn't find them interesting? Sasuke had nothing against girls, he wasn't sexist or anything. He just didn't like annoying people…and girls just fell into that category.

"Oof!"

Speaking of annoying people.

Sasuke blinked, people were just bumping into him left and right these days. Was he getting soft? He looked down and was surprised at whom it was.

Naruto was glaring up at him, his face in a cute pout. He was sitting on his butt and with his arms behind him, supporting him.

Sasuke smirked, "Aren't you suppose to be in P.E.?"

The angry blonde head growled, "How the hell do _you _know that? Are you stalking me or something? Cause everywhere I go, you're right there!"

Sasuke snorted, "Dumbass, _you_ bumped into _me_, and I have first lunch by the way. As for the P.E. thing," Sasuke pointed to Naruto's clothes. Naruto looked down; he was wearing the school standardized P.E. uniform, a long white t-shirt and green basketball shorts. He blushed and pulled his legs to his chest.

Sasuke inconspicuously glanced down at Naruto's inner thighs. _Guess I can cross 'boxers or briefs' off the list of things I wanna ask him. _"Naruto, you loser, are you wearing pink boxers?"

His face turned bright red as he instantly jumped to his feet and yelped out, "Iruka accidentally put his red shirt in the load of whites! Stop making fun of me…and why the hell were you looking?!"

Naruto's face was flushed with embarrassment and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, "Be quiet dobe, people are staring."

Naruto looked around and yelled out, "What the hell are you looking at!?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head as he glanced around, then he grabbed his hand, "Let's go some place quieter."

Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be at the nurse's office."

"Why?"

Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's grip and stopped walking, "I have a bruise the size of a small watermelon."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto's perfectly attract—healthy body. Yeah, healthy…Sasuke shook his head, "Where?"

He turned his body around and backed up into the raven, "Here, on the back of my head."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's scalp and felt around, _He has amazingly soft hair…_

"You feel it?"

_Oh, I feel it… _Sasuke smirked.

"Is it big, or what?"

_Not bigger than mine._

"Sasuke, why are you petting my head?"

_Would you rather have me pet somewhere else?_

"You bastard! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke shook his head and immediately snapped out of his daze, "What?" Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's hair as Naruto stared at him weirdly. After a few awkward seconds, Sasuke said blandly, "Let's ditch."

Silence.

"Are you feeling okay?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead, pretending to feel the temperature, "Ouch, its cold…like your soul."

Sasuke flinched and swatted the hand away. He then quickly grabbed Naruto's arm, "Come on, it'll be fun."

**

* * *

  
**

"_Do you even know where we're going!?" _Naruto yelled quietly to Sasuke. After a second and no reply, he smacked Sasuke on the arm.

"_Ow! Yes! Why wouldn't I?_"

"_Ohhhh, I'm sorry Mr. I'm an A plus student and I'm so popular, everybody likes me, so I suck up to the teachers and I'm never late for anything! I underestimated your ability to __**ditch**__!_"

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and whispered loudly, his brows wrinkling, "_This isn't my first time ditching, you idiot!_"

Sasuke and Naruto were leaned up against a wall. They needed to run across the hall without being seen and into the refuge of the next wall. But from Point A to Point B, an open door class session was going on.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve and whispered harshly, "_Since when, Mr. A plus student?_

Having enough of the conversation, his nose crinkled up, he grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him close, "_For the last two years! I'm not a ditching virgin like you!"_

"_Ditching virgin?!_"

"_Shut up! You're gonna get us both killed!_" Sasuke pushed Naruto away and peeked behind the wall.

"_Me? You're the one not whispering! You—you're yelling in a whispering form!_"

"_Shh!_"

Sasuke silently crouched down and grabbed Naruto's hand; he whispered loudly, "_Follow me!_"

After a few seconds, Sasuke and Naruto ran for it. Naruto was about to stop when they reached the wall but Sasuke roughly pulled him up and they kept running.

Naruto tried to keep up with Sasuke, "Where are we going?"

He coughed and looked over at Naruto, the blonde's face looked bewildered. Sasuke said, "We're leaving." He squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Through the front door?! Shouldn't the security guard—"

"This school is in serious need of donations. He's off on lunch break."

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke kicked a rock.

He and Naruto were walking down the street…bored out of their fucking minds. Naruto yawned and rubbed his hands together nervously, he glanced over at Sasuke for the fifteenth time, "Where should we go?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I don't know."

"Where do you usually go?"

"Home."

"Then let's go!"

Sasuke froze and glanced at the dobe, "You want to go to _my_ house?"

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto grinned out. He nudged Sasuke and they both stopped walking and looked at each other. A sly smile creeped onto Naruto's face, "Unless you're hiding something from me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _How cliché…I just about set him up for that line._

He continued to walk as Naruto stumbled after him yelling out, "I'm guessing your room is painted rainbow and you have five thousand pink teddy bears?"

Sasuke heard Naruto snicker at his joke and the raven couldn't help but smile. The dobe's laugh was actually quite…_likable_? No, that's not the right word.

"Tch, laughing at your own stupid joke, how…pathetic."

"So is that a yes?" Naruto caught up to Sasuke and elbowed him, "or do you secretly cross dress and have skirts and dresses in your closet that you don't want me to see."

Sasuke sighed, he pushed Naruto out of the way and walked in front of him.

"Hey!"

"If anybody asks—I don't know you," Sasuke smirked. He walked faster, knowing the blonde couldn't keep up without tripping. The raven continued walking as he looked up at the sky, _Damn, it was sunny an hour ago..._The sun was gone and the birds were no more, it looked as if God went on a lunch break and let the sky fill with ink.

_"Hey! Move it!"_

Sasuke snapped his head down and saw a boy on a bicycle heading towards him at forty miles per hour. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and felt Naruto bump into him from behind. The boy made a sharp turn and dodged the both of them, but accidentally ran through a puddle, soaking them both.

"Ah!" "Whoa!"  
_"Sorry!"_

Sasuke wiped the dirty water off his face with his sleeve. He turned towards the direction the boy went and gave the street a glare. What a jackass! Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and then looked over at Naruto, who was still on his ass and as wet as he was. Deciding that Naruto looked cute while on his ass, he poked the blonde's forehead and said playfully, "It's amazing how you could be walking right next to me and still manage to bump into me from behind. That should be physically impossible…most people can't do that."

Naruto squinted then slapped Sasuke's hand away, "Ha. Ha. You are hilarious." He muttered sarcastically. He stood up and clenched his fists, "And I wasn't even walking next to you."

"Oh, really? It seemed as if you were…" Sasuke turned away smirking.

"You were walking too fast."

Sasuke could feel the piercing glare Naruto was giving him. He waved his arm at the blonde, "Let's go, my house is down the block."

**

* * *

**

"I thought you were rich…"

"I am."

"So…this is your house?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto squinted his eyes in disbelief at the size of Sasuke's house. He scratched his head then commented, "It looks normal."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, "What's the problem, Naruto?"

"That is."

He ignored his blonde and quickly pulled him up the steps, while grabbing at his house keys. He shoved the key in, turned, and then pushed the door open. A loud _thump! _echoed throughout the empty house. Sasuke's face dropped after he surveyed the living room, and a frown appearing. _Well at least he's here…_

"I mean—"

Sasuke toke off his bag and flung it at the stairs, he decided to answer Naruto's curiosity, "After my parents got divorced, they both moved away. My mom has custody of me, but she's always at work, so I decided to live here…with brother…but he's away at university."

"Oh. I always knew you were a child of divorce," Naruto muttered as he stared at Sasuke's back, "But I didn't know your mom was always away…"

Hoping to change the subject, Sasuke turned around to Naruto and smirked, "Sooo…wanna get out of those wet clothes?


	4. Math Class

_I ran across the hallways, trying to find my fucking math class. What kind of fucking asshole built this fucking school, anyways? I will always hate this school, I swear to God._

_ RRING!!!_

_ Fuck! I ran faster, glancing left and right at the classroom numbers. Being late on the first day of school is a real first impression…great, just fucking great._

_ I slowed down and glanced at my schedule. I checked the classroom in front of me with the room number on the sheet of paper. Found it. _

_ I toke a deep breath and tried to calm down my breathing. Be cool Sasuke, be cool. I gulped and slowly opened the door and walked inside. Sounds of hush whispers and giggles rang through my ears. _

_ "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_ "Hell no."_

_ Everyone laughed. I felt awkward but shrugged it off…stupid imbeciles. The classroom was packed and I wondered how they all found the room, I had a pretty hard time._

_ The teacher stared at me for a while longer and then commented, "Great, another wise-ass."_

_ I smirked._

_ The girls around me whispered, "Oh my god! He's so cute!"_

_ Thank you._

_ I sat down in a randomly open seat next to this girl with pink bubblegum colored hair. She was kinda cute. I hoped to God she wasn't fucking annoying. If she was…I swear—_

_ "Hi…"_

_ I glanced over at her; she looked kind of shy and I pretended I didn't hear her. I looked back at the teacher and he asked me, "What's your name?"_

_ "Sasuke Uchiha," I said. I toke off my book bag and sat it down on the floor. The teacher—I don't even know his fucking name— scribbled my name down on some papers._

_ "Okay kids!" He yelled out cheerfully, "Since this is your first day at Konoha Middle School, you guys are gonna have to get to know each other. I'm going to split you up into teams and—"_

_ "Sorry I'm late!"_

_ It's good to know I wasn't the only person who had trouble navigating myself around this godforsaken school. I snapped my head towards the door and toke a good look at the newcomer._

_ The guy was kind of short and he wore an orange shirt. He scratched his blond hair cutely and grinned, "I had some trouble…heh"_

_ "Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_ "At your service!" Naruto gave a quick salute and then dug through his bag. A few seconds later, he swiped his hand out, holding his schedule, "I was late because they had to change my other math class to this one."_

_ The blonde ran up to the teacher and tossed him the paper, "You have to sign it or something…"_

_ The man gave Naruto a weird out look and then said, "Since you're late, have a seat next to Mr. Uchiha."_

_ I scratched my nose in annoyance and instinctively raised my hand. I followed the blonde's blue eyes as he searched the crowd to find me. His eyes were very mesmerizing…this guy was very interesting. He looked familiar; I think I saw him in a newspaper once._

_ Naruto walked over and sat down in the seat next to me._

_ "Okay, I'm going to split all of you into groups and you guys are going to have to get to know each other. I will let you guys talk for the rest of the period, but you will have to write a page about your partners for homework."_

_ I studied the rows of desks. There were six rows and six seats in each; it looked like I was stuck with the shy girl and Blondie. Oh god, shoot me now._

_ As I predicted, the teacher split the class down the middle and told us the people next to us were our partners and then he said that we had to move our desk to face each other. After hearing this, I just sat where I was. Why the hell should I have to move when I'm in between these two idiots?_

_ Blondie started to move his desk, a loud screech echoing out, then stopped and looked at me, "Why the hell aren't you moving?"_

_ I rolled my eyes and looked away._

_ "Whatever, bastard…"_

_ After the pink haired girl and Naruto moved their desks to face me, we began to talk._

_ She introduced herself first, "Hi Sasuke! My name's Sakura!"_

_ She stared at me and smiled. I stared back and then look away, obviously trying to tell her that I didn't want to associate myself with the likes of her…but apparently some people, especially girls, are very ignorant._

_ Sakura shrugged off my silence and said shyly, "I just moved here. This school is pretty cool, don't ya think?"_

_ I rolled my eyes and then turned my attention towards the blonde next to me. He seemed pretty intrigued in Sakura, because then he said, "This school is pretty cool Sakura! I got lost like five times!"_

_ Sakura gave Naruto a pissed off look, "I was talking to Sasuke, not you and I thought I told you to pretend that you didn't know me," she said rudely, then she asked me in a polite tone, "Did you just move here too, Sasuke?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh…you wanna show me around sometime?"_

_ "No."_

_ Sakura looked disappointed, but she still tried to get my attention, "Are you sure, because—"_

_ Naruto smacked his hands onto my desk and shouted out, "I'll show you around, Sakura!"_

_ Loud. Obnoxious. Blonde._

_ Sakura must not have liked him because the look on her face was priceless. Her face was all scrunched up and she growled, "You are so loud…" _

_ So annoying. So freakin' annoying._

_ The blonde kept grinning and then pulled his hands back, "A lot of people tell me that. Heh, sorry."_

_ I kept studying Naruto. Blonde hair, blue eyes, grinning all the time…and just by looking at him I could tell that he was the type of person nobody liked. In this town, he stands out and people don't like people who stand out. He was bright; he was the type of person that was always happy. So happy. People were jealous of his happiness and that's why they resented him. That's why I resented him. _

_ "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Are you gay or something?" Naruto squinted his eyes as he asked me this._

_ "Hey! Don't call Sasuke gay!"_

_ "Did you see the way he was staring at me?! Come on, Sakura!"_

_ "Shut up, you idiot! You're screaming, __**everyone**__ is staring at you!"_

_ I sighed, by this point in time everyone was staring at us, even the teacher. I hated this school. I hated this place. I really don't want to be here. Sakura and Naruto kept arguing and I decided to block them both out. _

_ I finally figured out where I remembered Naruto from. A few years ago, I got into this huge argument with my mom about how she was never home and she decided to show me a newspaper clipping of a boy. In the article, it said that he had lost his guardian in a fire. He never knew his parents or siblings…he only knew his guardian…and he lost him too. Disappointment after disappointment. Then she called me an ingrate _

_ After I remembered this, I started to feel sorry for Naruto…but by the way Naruto was acting, I could tell he didn't feel sorry for himself. What a fake…for a moment there, he actually got me going. All bright and stuff, acting like he was so confident and fun, right then and there, I decided that the brightness was just a façade…__**he**__ was just a façade…he was just like everyone else in this world, miserable and angry. _

_ I heard the teacher ask, "Can one person from each group come over here and grabbed an assignment paper?"_

_ Sakura glared at Naruto, then she stood up and did a one-eighty, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll get one for you." Before she left, she gave Naruto one more hated look then walked away._

_ As she walked away, I decided to single out the fake. I glanced at Naruto out of the corner of my eye; he was sitting there rocking back and forth, looking all over the place like he had ADD. I grabbed my pencil and twirled it around my fingers, I commented, "You can drop it now, she's gone."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I know what you're trying to do, you can drop it now."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ I looked at Naruto through my bangs with soft, sullen eyes, "She's a pretty girl, but she clearly doesn't like you. You can drop the act now."_

_ Naruto started laughing, "I know, she's so pretty, huh? I know she doesn't like me but…" Naruto leaning into me, like he was gonna tell me some big secret, he whispered, "Won't it be cool if she becomes my girlfriend?"_

_ I scowled and pulled away from him. Doesn't he get that I'm trying to do him a favor? Apparently, he doesn't._

_ He pulled away too and looked up. Sakura was coming back to our table with only two papers in her hand. Naruto stood up to get his own paper and I growled, wanting to keep talking to him and his brightness. But then, Naruto leaned down and said something with such fierceness that I will never forget, "You're an Uchiha, right? Didn't you dad abandon you? If I were you, I wouldn't be feeling sorry for me…"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sasuke woke up to the feel of Naruto's hand on his crotch. Wow. The raven grunted and snapped his eyes open, "What the hell?"

He slowly turned his head to the left and a small blush crawled its way across his face. Naruto's face was precisely three inches away from _his_ face…or approximately…what Sasuke would give to have a ruler right now.

…He is so hot…

After five seconds that felt like hours, Sasuke bit the inside his cheek. _Back to the situation at hand._ Why was Naruto's hand on his crotch? Omg. Maybe Naruto was feeling him up last night?

He held back a grin, _Yeah right. _

Naruto was on his side, sleeping like a baby. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, but he repressed the urge. Unstead, he glanced down at his crotch and grabbed the hand that was there and tossed it aside.

Sasuke rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Five-thirty.

"Dobe, wake up."

Silence.

"Wake up you idiot!"

Sasuke smacked the palm of his hand into Naruto's face. Naruto startled awake with a yelp and yelled out, "What the hell?!"

The blonde grabbed the pillow his head was resting on and slammed it into Sasuke's face. Bad move.

He sat up and pushed Naruto off his bed, "Come on dobe! We have to go buy groceries! Their gonna run out of poptarts!"

"Geez, I thought emos were supposed to be silent."

"Did I say you can speak?"

"No."

"Oh my god, you did it again. Do you _want _a spanking?"

**

* * *

  
**

"Your bangs are messed up."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and gently put the grocery bags down on the sidewalk.

"I said your bangs are all crap like," Sasuke repeated. He put one hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other hand gently brushed the wild hair away from Naruto's eyes.

For a moment…but it seemed like eternity…hands stayed where they were. Eyes met eyes. Black met blue. Then the humid wind picked up again and blew Naruto's bangs once more, making Sasuke's effort useless.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed out. His heart skipped a beat. _Damn! I shouldn't have done that! Does…does he know?_

"Sasuke…AHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Really…its times like these that make Sasuke regret ever meeting the dobe. And he wonders why everyone thinks he's an idiot.

He shoved the dobe back and stepped away, "What the hell are you laughing at, you moron!"

He looked away from the enormously stupid blonde, trying to hide his blush with a scowl. He crossed his arms to shield himself from the zephyr.

". I would be embarrassed too if I had a cowlick the size of—God only _you_ can pull this one off," Naruto giggled, hands on his mouth trying to block the outcoming pour of laughter.

Sasuke turned a brighter shade of pink and started to claw at his hair, "Stupid wind…"

"Always blaming everyone else, aren't ya?" Naruto pulled Sasuke's arms away from his head, "Here, you'll never get it down like that."

Naruto grinned and turned a one-eighty, "Heehee," He spit into his hands and rubbed them together. After a few silent seconds Naruto whirled around and slapped his wet hands onto Sasuke's head and wiped in aggressively.

"Ahhh! Gross, you stupid retard!!"

"You have a foul mouth when the teachers aren't around, huh? Goody boy," Naruto muttered as he kept wiping. After a few more wipes, he pulled his hands away.

"Ew," Sasuke breathed. He patted his hair to feel if any more strands were sticking up.

"You're welcome," Naruto said as if he just did Sasuke the most important favor. He turned and bended over, picking up the bags, "Are we leaving yet? Didn't you say you're brother was coming home? It's seven. Because of this little talk, we're late for dinner."

"Yeah, wait up," Sasuke kept touching his hair, trying to make sure it was still perfect and he was still good-looking.

"Hurry up, pretty boy! You look fine!" Naruto yelled out impatiently. He started to walk away.

"Hn."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and saw he give him a glare, "What? It was a compliment."

The raven brushed his hair a couple more times and then ran over to Naruto.

…_He called me pretty…_


	5. Depressed

**Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is short but it totally gets its point through. Short, sweet, and simple. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_** 6**__**th**__** grade**_

_**Journal**_

_**September 5…**_

_Naruto Uzumaki is officially the most interesting person that I have ever met. Surprise, surprise…even I am dumbfounded by that statement. I gotta hand it to this school, the students are fucking crazy._

_It's the third day of school and our English teacher made us keep these journals. I hate it so I'm going to write whatever shit I want to in it and at the end of the year, when she reads it, I'll be long gone. I am such a rebel…don't think I'm conceited because it's not just my opinion, all the girls would agree with me._

_Yesterday, someone called me during class and my phone started ringing like hell. Before I got the chance to turn it off, the teacher came up to me and started telling me shit. It was seventh period and I was so not in the fucking mood nor did I give a fuck, so I just gave her the finger and ignored her. When the bell rang, I was the first one out that door. It was pretty funny and I'm surprised that I didn't get in trouble. She was a pushover anyways…_

_After school, I found out from Sakura that it was Naruto who had called me. The little idiot probably thought that he could get me into trouble…that fool. Sakura told me that Naruto had asked for my number earlier and she gave it to him, but she didn't know that he was gonna call me during class. She apologized to me and then started rambling shit and I felt kinda bad because she felt bad. I told her that I didn't get in trouble and it was my fault because I was the one who didn't turn off my cell. She got all embarrassed and started shouting out that she was gonna beat Naruto up. I have P.E. with her and I totally know what she's capable of. I shook my head and told her gently that violence wasn't gonna solve anything._

_Question of the century: how in God's name did she get my number?_

_Well…enough about yesterday. Our English teacher told us that we had to include a section about how we felt today. Well…I feel like shit. Naruto didn't come to school today. I wonder if he's sick or just ditching._

_I feel like shit, I just wanna go to sleep and not wake up. Do you ever have that feeling? I feel like I'm falling down __a never-ending gravitational spiral of negativity—thank you Urban Dictionary…_

_When I woke up today, I was looking forward to see Naruto and get my sweet revenge—but that stupid ditching blonde totally ruined my day. I wonder why I'm so interested in him. Maybe because he's so happy and I'm so…so…negative? _

_I wish I could be happy. I wish I could have enough balls to ditch. I wish I could be more like him…he's soo annoying. _

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto Uzumaki is officially the most interesting person Sasuke had ever met. Naruto Uzumaki cannot cook, he cannot clean, and he obviously cannot think. But surprisingly enough, he looks super cute when trying to. What. A. Shock.

Sasuke grimaced as Naruto tried to pick up the plastic knife with two fingers and he felt the need to comment, "Are you getting ready to kill someone again?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I don't know how to use an oven!"

"Who the hell is stupid enough to put their head in an oven—_and_ get stuck in it?"

"Who the hell is stupid enough to ask _me_ of all people to try and use that contraption?"

"Touché."

Sasuke inwardly chuckled; Naruto was great entertainment for his bitter life.

"Oh my, did the great sourpuss just smile?"

"Shut up…dumbass."

Sasuke sighed, it was already eight-thirty and by the time they finished diner, it would probably be sunrise. He scratched his head and then said, "Maybe we should just order pizza."

Naruto threw his plastic knife down in agreement, a grin appearing on his face, "Yeah, I like pizza, but will your brother like it?"

"He's probably not coming; he was supposed to be here half an hour ago…"

"So…what do we do?"

Sasuke turned away, not wanting to answer that question. The day turned out to be more depressing then he thought it would be…at least Naruto was here to keep him company.

For the rest of the night, Sasuke and Naruto ended up on the couch eating pizza and watching TV. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. After they reviewed all the channels and decided there was nothing good on, they turned off the television and chewed in silence.

Naruto decided to break the ice, "So…did you get the homework?"

"Yeah, it was easy."

"That's your opinion on everything."

"It's true, learning's easy."

"Maybe for you…"

"Why are you asking me? Are you having trouble?" Sasuke threw his pizza crust over to Naruto's plate and Naruto gladly toke it.

"They told me their gonna switch me or something…maybe…"

"That's too bad." Sasuke's day just got more depressing; his sweet blonde won't be in his class next year. Maybe he should just flunk out of honors, won't that be fun?

The silence came back again and the two boys were both quiet, too quiet. Sasuke didn't know why but he suddenly felt the urge to ask Naruto something very queer…he didn't want to ask, but the words just flew out, "Do you consider—"

"Why'd you make this bet?"

Sasuke was taken a back by Naruto's interruption. The blonde looked over at him with serious dead eyes. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before, but the sparkle in the blonde's eyes were gone. There was no emotion in his face and, therefore, it just looked sad. Sasuke asked softly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered as he broke away from Sasuke's stare. He rubbed his eyes and murmured, "I'm just tired."

Tired.

Tired.

Everyone gets tired.

Sasuke gets tired.

Tired. It just sounds different coming from Naruto…but why?

"Tired?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Sasuke gets tired sometimes…like when he wants to die. Like when he wants to run away. Like when he wants to cut himself but doesn't have enough balls to.

Sasuke leaned over and grabbed Naruto's plate from his hands and put it on top of his own. He gently put the plates on the carpeted floor, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, just forget it…"

He leaned back, resting his head against the crook between the couch and the arm of the couch. He felt Naruto scoot over closer to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt all the stress go away, he muttered, "By the way…I hate pizza."

"Me too."

Sasuke felt Naruto's head on his lap, "What are you doing?"

"You're my pillow now…"

Sasuke gave a chuckle.

This is how it should always be…not at all depressing.

**

* * *

  
**

**Omg! Fluff! Didn't expect that did ya? **

**Next chapters gonna be awesome guys, more action! **

**Review and I shall update sooner!!**

**Come on, you know you want to. **


	6. Crossdresser

**Hi guys, I'm back. **

**It's been so long since an update. This chapter was supposed to be sad but I kinda steered away from that. I also wanted to do something with flashbacks since I was in the mood for it…but, the chapter kind of got hijacked by this part of my brain. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke smiled as he flipped through the television channels. He and Naruto decided to skip school again. It wasn't as if they were going to learn anything anyways because of the upcoming holidays.

"…Then I started drawing on myself. I had to put my hand up to the light to see what I was doing because…you know, I'm an artist and all…but some people don't get that," Naruto explained while moving his hands exasperatedly.

Sasuke stopped on a random channel and looked over at the blonde.

Naruto made eye contact with him to make sure he was listening before continuing with his story, "And then—out of nowhere! The freakin' substitute started mad-dogging me! Out of nowhere! Geez!"

Sasuke laughed, it was funny how his stupid blonde was always so oblivious. Nothing about Naruto was _ever_ fake. It was all reality.

"I didn't do nothing wrong! He just started yelling at me for no apparent reason!" Naruto breathed out. He sighed and toke a bite out of his chocolate muffin, "I mean, just because he was talking about something and just because it _looked_ like I wasn't listening and just because I was distracted by something else…does not mean I wasn't listening. People these days assume they know everything!"

Sasuke shook his head sadly and then commented, "I know what you're talking about. I hate it when substitutes tell me what to do, but it's funny how they think they have authority."

Naruto laughed in agreement, "Totally."

Sasuke toke a bite out of his breakfast cereal and turned his attention back towards the television screen. When he awoke this morning, he wasn't sure how to feel. He did wake up with Naruto in his arms, after all. It was a good thing that idiot was a heavy sleeper.

After staring at Naruto for long moments imagining things he shouldn't be imagining, he shoved the blonde off of him and onto the carpeted floor.

They spent that morning arguing about things normal people shouldn't even take notice of, like how Naruto uses up too much toothpaste…or how Sasuke bought chocolate muffins but doesn't like to eat them…or how they both couldn't get that horrid taste of pizza out of their mouths.

Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and asked exhaustedly, "What do we do now? I'm. Bored."

"You're always bored."

_Stop._

"Yeah, so?"

_Touching._

"I don't know."

_Me._

"I thought you said that you ditched all the time," Naruto comment, looking up accusingly at Sasuke.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't like Naruto touching him, _that_ wasn't the problem. It was just that Naruto acted as if they were so close when the two of them were alone, as if they were best friends. He hated how Naruto would always touch him without thinking anything about it, but when Sasuke did it, Naruto would freak.

"…We could go to the mall." Sasuke suggested blandly, rolling his eyes.

"But wouldn't they know that we're ditching because we're kids?"

"Nah, the holidays are coming up. Stop acting so oblivious," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto off of him.

"What?"

Sasuke stood up and put his hands on his hips, squinting at the blonde, "You're telling me that you've never ditched before?"

Naruto jumped up and yelled out exaggeratedly, "Oh, I am _so_ sorry that I'm a 'ditching-virgin'!"

Sasuke remembered back in the day when he used to think Naruto was some kind of rebel. First impressions, huh?

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly ate his fifth hotdog. Oh my God.

Sasuke squinted his eyes at the blonde, aggravated. He scratched his crotch and sputtered out, "D-damn it! Will you hurry it up?"

"Alright, alright! It's my last one, I promise!" Naruto looked up from his hotdog to stare at the raven, "Don't rush me. Do you _want_ me to choke again?"

"Maybe."

"Teme. If I choke, it'll be worse for you."

"Care to explain?"

"Then you'll have to deal with my ghost haunting you…forever! Mwahaha!"

Sasuke sighed. They've been at the mall in this exact location for at least thirty minutes and Sasuke was ready to smack that idiot upside his non-existent brain. _That_ much sodium cannot be good for anyone…unless they wanted to have a heart attack before even finishing the seventh grade, something that Sasuke wished wouldn't happen before he got a chance to confess.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto through his bangs, school ended at three and he wanted to get a chance to visit Hot Topic before the rush came…without judgmental eyes. Some people just didn't understand no matter how hard they tried.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let me guess, you're just asking me to be polite but I have no say in the matter whatsoever?"

"Aw, see Naruto, you're not just another pretty face."

"Gee, thanks. I'm guessing _your_ kind shop at Hot Topic?"

_I'm guessing Naruto's one of the some?_

"Tch."

"Well then…where do you want to go?"

Sasuke and Naruto got up and started to walk around. Just because they didn't have a destination didn't mean Naruto was gonna have a chose in the matter. The mall was pretty empty when the kids were still in school so Sasuke and Naruto were basically alone. Scary. Isn't that how every romance starts?

Sasuke grunted, trying to clear his mind. His thoughts were too R rated for him.

"My mom used to own that store before she died."

Sasuke shook out of his thoughts and looked over to where Naruto was pointing. It was a pretty store with bright yellow lights, the lights were almost too blinding. Sasuke used his hand to shield his eyes as they walked towards the shop, "You're birth mother?"

"Yeah. Kyuubi, my old guardian, knew her," Naruto whispered, looking idly into the light.

"Didn't he die in a fire?"

"That's what they said…but it's not true."

"How'd your mom die?"

"I killed her when she gave birth to me."

Sasuke stopped asking. He knew what it was like to be asked questions and be forced to answer like you didn't care but deep inside…you wanted to scream and break something valuable, like _real_ valuble.

They stopped in front of the store and looked through the glass. It was pretty smaller than most of the stores on that level and everything looked neater, too. The walls were painted light blue and when Sasuke leaned in closer, he saw a young woman sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

"It looks just like the picture Kyubbi showed me."

"You wanna go inside?" Sasuke asked, pushing the door open. A soft ring echoed throughout the store as he leaned inside. The lady looked up from her lap, surprised. She was wearing heavy makeup and had a nose piercing.

She puckered her lips and then shouted out, "Oh, I—I'm sorry! I don't work here. My mom ran out to get some food since nobody usually comes at this hour. But you guys can come in if you want."

Sasuke walked inside with Naruto following him. It was a girl's store, really. The racks were filled with cute, unique dresses.

The lady looked Sasuke up and down and smirked, "Aren't you boys suppose to be in school?"

By the way she acted, it looked as if she should be too.

Sasuke looked back at the lady and sighed, "Holidays are coming up."

"Heh, I know what you're talking about. It's been a slow day…"

"More like week…"

"Testing?"

"Sure."

"I know how you feel, when I was in school—well, heh, I'm _still_ in school," the girl looked at her watch and then closed her magazine. She looked up at the yellow lights for a moment in thought and then she stood up and dusted off her black sparkly dress, "You boys mind watching the store for me? You guys seem cute enough."

She winked at them and grabbed her purse, "You cuties won't steal dresses now, would you?"

_Rring!_

She opened the door and waved to them, then walked out.

In shock, Sasuke stood still for a moment, then shouted after her, "Are you coming back?!"

No answer.

He shrugged and then walked over to where Naruto was. From behind, he looked pretty intrigued in something.

"Why are you checking out dresses?"

Naruto picked out a pink kimono styled dress from the rack and showed it to Sasuke with a grin, "In the picture, my mom wore a dress that looked almost like this one! Isn't that cool? Let's steal it or something!"

The dress was about knee high and was outlined with bloody red ribbons. When held to the brightness, the sapphire swirl patterns twinkled and it sparkled really beautifully. It looked expensive, like jail expensive.

"Y—you want to steal a dress?" Sasuke asked, flabbergasted, "Wow, you're a regular outlaw, aren't you? Have some decency. Naruto, if you're gonna steal something, at least steal something…_less_ expensive."

Naruto pouted and then after a moment, his face lighted back up. He put the dress up to his body and smiled innocently. He winked at Sasuke, "Think it'll look cute on me, Sasu?"

Naruto, honey, you are the _definition_ of cute.

Sasuke looked away, covering the light blush on his face with his bangs, "Suure…"

Naruto swung the pink dress from his body and burst into anger, "Come on! It'll be fun! Don't be afraid, no one's gonna miss it!"

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm afraid of," the raven muttered sarcastically, looking at the fuming blonde out of the corner of his eye. He didn't understand why Naruto would want to steal a pink dress that his mother supposedly wore. If he already had a picture of her, why would he want to…

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto scratching a blue swirl. He sighed, "The picture died in the fire, huh?"

"What's it to you?" he asked rudely, glaring at the raven, "You're not gonna let me steal it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Come on, I'll take a picture of it for you."

Naruto's face brighten.

"On one condition."

Naruto's face darkened.

"I'll only take a picture if you wear the dress."

A look of horror struck Naruto's face, he sputtered out, "W—wh—WHAT?!?"

Sasuke smirked, "You heard me. Either you put on that dress now or we're leaving."

Naruto glared at him for a full minute, weighing his options. Would he look back on this memory crying or laughing? Truth be told, there was a good chance he may be humiliated for the rest of his life…but these jeans were very uncomfortable.

He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in defeat before heading towards the dressing rooms. Sasuke let out an evil chuckle and when Naruto closed the door, he walked over there and sat down on one of the light blue chairs.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, "Hurry up Naruto! It's past three, my phone's gonna die soon!"

Sasuke threw his phone up in the air and then caught it. This was one of the best ideas he ever had. Maybe he could use the pictures as more blackmail material. Genius. Was Sasuke an awesome blackmailer or what? Yes. He should hurry up and take a snap before anyone from school sees them here. How embarrassing would _that_ be?

_Creeekk._

"D—don't laugh, I swear to God, I will punch you…"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto's blonde head poke out from the door. He slowly walked out, biting his lip.

If it had been anybody else, Sasuke would have died from laughter, but Naruto stood before him, looking…very attractive. Well, more attractive then he looked before. Sasuke would always find Naruto attractive no matter _what_ he was wearing…but…

Naruto had his hands up to his cheeks to shield Sasuke from the light blush on his face, but that only made him look cuter. His sapphire eyes sparkled with wildness that matched with the bright blue swirls of the dress. His messy blonde hair glowed under the bright yellow lights, making his face glow with a striking radiance of pure innocence.

_If Naruto was a hotdog, I would so eat him. Wait that came out wrong. _

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts, then placed a smirk on his handsome face, "Well, who's the cross dresser now?"

Naruto's face turned a shade darker and he slapped Sasuke upside the head, "You suck!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Strike a pose! I'll take a picture!"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Come on!" Sasuke opened his phone, "Say cheese—"

Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke but the chair got thrown off balance and they both hit the ground. Sasuke's deep laughter filled up the air in amusement as Naruto poorly wrestled him in order to get the camera phone. Naruto, of course, didn't find anything amusing about their current predicament. He brought up his foot and kicked the chair seat, making the chair slide away.

Surpised, Sasuke stopped laughing and Naruto stole the phone away, "Aw, come on!"

Naruto tried to run back to the dressing rooms but Sasuke jumped up and tackled him down. He landed on his hands and knees with Sasuke on top of him, "You queer! Get off me!"

"Say please."

"No!"

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He nuzzled his face into the blonde's hair and whispered, "Say please…you know you want to."

He moved his face up to Naruto's ear and—

_Rring!_

Sasuke and Naruto turned their head to the door in shock.

_"Oh. My. God! Sasuke? Naruto!?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Lol! You feelin' it? If you want to know what happens, review, review, review!**


	7. Victoria's secret

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews guys, you're the best! It's nice to know that **_**someone**_** out there appreciates my writing and encourages me to continue. Luv yall! **

**I know that this fic has been coming along very slowly with like NO action AT ALL… I swear I'm just setting some required clash and conflicts to make it more like a story…? Did that make sense? **

**Anyway…well, don't be alarmed because I'm…making a very sorry attempt to be surprising?**

**And here we go!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh. My. God! Sasuke? Naruto!?" Ino yelled out, dropping her shopping bags to the ground. Her mouth was hanging wide open, just waiting for a bug to fly in.

Sasuke wanted to let go of Naruto and back up but his groin wouldn't let him. What was it about certain predicaments that turned him on? Because he couldn't move, he decided to stare back at Ino, the look on his face saying that he was just as surprised as she was. He and Naruto were in a delicate situation and if they didn't handle it carefully, someone was gonna loose more than just a limb.

Sasuke was at a lost for words, but thank God Naruto wasn't. It was the first time that day that he was actually thankful the blonde had a sharp tongue and thought on his feet. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth as he stammered out, "W—well…_I_ am obviously drunk."

Naruto swiftly turned his head around to glare at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, "What's _your_ excuse, Sasuke?!"

The raven sighed. Both Ino and Naruto were natural blondes, so if he didn't move, maybe they wouldn't see him. After all, Sasuke's dick _was_ poking up Naruto's ass and he _still_ didn't seem to notice. It was the only thing he could think of, and apparently, great minds think alike.

Naruto opened his lips a creek and whispered without moving his mouth, "Think we can fool her into thinking we're manikins?"

He murmured back, "No, I tried that trick yesterday."

"Think she can hear us?"

"I don't think so…" Sasuke kept staring at Ino, his face still in shock mode. After years of educational experiences with the platinum haired beauty, he could tell that the gears in her head were spinning and she was close to drawing up a conclusion about what was going on before her. Unlike Sakura, she didn't just assume stuff based on intuition alone. He just hoped she drew one up that didn't have judgmental feelings. She had faster responses as a kid, but Sasuke guessed she was a victim of puberty too.

Ino toke in a deep breath and swallowed, she fanned herself with her hand, "W—were you two doing it—"

"Fuck no!"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, surprised at his quick response. Was swearing really necessary? Someone's feelings can get really hurt!

"If we were doing it, I would so be on top!"

He lifted an eyebrow. Now that was just a flat out lie.

Sasuke slowly stood up, his boner magically disappearing. He faked a smile at her. He lifted the blue chair back to its previous position and calmly walked over to her. As Sasuke got closer, Ino backed away and out of the store.

He gently closed the door behind them and stared at Ino softly in the cerulean eye. He spoke softly and slowly, "Ino. What you saw. Do not. I repeat, do not tell anybody about it."

Ino bowed her head down, a shadow covering her face.

"Ino, please."

Her shoulders started to shake and Sasuke mistook it for crying, but then she lifted her head slightly and a laugh came out.

He was taken aback by her giggling, "What?"

"Oh my God, Sasuke! Haha, I am _so_ sorry!" Ino snapped her head up, her eyes full of amusement as her laughter erupted. After she got a hold of herself, she smiled with glee, trying to explain her weird behavior, "It was _so_ hard to hold it in! Yesterday, when you told me to thank Sakura, I didn't understand what you were talking about, but then I thought about it. I realized that you knew we were eavesdropping on you at the Picnic so that's why you were so confident in making that bet."

Sasuke furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

She pushed her bangs out of her face and trying to keep a straight face, "I tried to tell you at lunch that I '_knew'_, and I kept calling after you, but you just ignored me."

Her face scrunched up at him as she spat out, "We grew up together, Sasuke. I know you better than any other girl at school. I always had a hunch there was something messed about you. I liked you when we were little, but it went away after I finally realized why you would rather spend your time checking out books than girls. But then Naruto came…"

Ino winked suggestively, a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth and playfully sucked on her thumb, she stated evilly, "You're gay."

Sasuke looked down at her with astonishment, asking himself if he truly misjudged her. He just always assumed that she was naturally oblivious due to her obsessive crush on him. Wait, hold up and rewind.

"Then...you _don't_ have a crush on me?"

"Not since I figured it all out…"

Wait. Wasn't Sakura supposed the smart one?

"Then—then…" Sasuke tried to grasp for the right words to describe his confusion. He frantically made hand motions as he spoke, "Then what was all that…glomping, yelling, fan clubs—oh God the fan clubs!— and ear piercing 'Sasuke-kuns!' about? What was all _that_ about?!"

Ino sheepishly smiled and said through her grinned teeth, "Heh, you're cute. I couldn't let Sakura have you, now could I? It was all for the publicity." Ino waved her hand in dismissal as if he just asked her the most stupidest question that had the most obvious answer.

Sasuke's mouth kept moving but no words came out, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally stammered out in disbelief, "Y—you destroyed two years of my life for _that_?!"

"Pretty much…yeah."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Boy was his life messed and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the store door exploded open and Ino went flying into his arms. It almost gave him a heart attack. Almost. He jerked back as Ino squealed.

Naruto stood there with one hand holding the door open, his face looking much frazzled. One of Ino's shopping bags was in his other hand, looking very innocent as pink cotton and bloody red ribbons peeked from the rims. He bit his lip as his eyes darted back and forth, trying to decide on something.

"Hey! What are you doing with my bag?!" Ino screeched out, pushing Sasuke away. She blew the bangs out of her face and snarled, "What's wrong with you?"

A lot of things.

Naruto smiled awkwardly before hastily clarifying, "None of your stuff is inside."

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in silence, not wanting to take the time to fill Ino in. Stupid blondes. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth one last time before he quickly shouted out, "Tell Sakura I said 'hi'!" And then he blended into the crowd of people.

Naruto crouched down and tried to be as non-existent as he could. He knew he shouldn't be stealing, but he couldn't help it! He knew he could end up in the back of a cop car _again_, but he couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to do it to get it out of his system.

Naruto quickly walked towards the entrance where all the teenagers were coming in, he knew there was less security there. He knew how to smile and act perfectly normal when walking out of there. He knew how to pay attention to the signals if someone spotted him…after all; it wasn't his first time stealing.

He stopped and leaned against a wall. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as guilt spread through his lungs. He knew he promised himself that he wouldn't steal after Kyuubi's death, but he didn't think this _one_ time in _three_ years should count. He had to repress the urge to steal stuff all the time, and he should be rewarded and let off hook for this _once_. Naruto felt his lungs burn as if someone had just lighted them on fire. He knew he was steering Sasuke the wrong direction with him pretending to be innocent and stuff…but it was the only way.

He sighed in relief when he saw no security guard at the front entrance. He coolly got off the wall and walked passed a group of kids. He knew it was wrong to lead Sasuke to think he didn't know anything about ditching, when all along, he did ditched half of sixth grade. He knew it was wrong for him to let Sasuke believe he was a good person. It was just a façade.

Fresh air filled his lungs as the humid wind picked up around him. He turned and cracked his back, happy that he was finally out of that godforsaken shopping mall and into the good public. He knew it was horrible of him to pretend to be someone he's not, but he was _so_ tired of always being the bad one. He was sick of it. He was sick of himself. He was sick of pretending in front of Sasuke. Why does that bastard always have to try bringing out his bad side? Why does Sasuke _bring_ out his bad side? Why does Sasuke make Naruto want to be a better person? It was like the raven _knew_ but Naruto would always keep _denying_ it.

Why does everyone judge him? Why was everyone against him? He was just trying to be a good person…he didn't understand why, when he first met Sasuke, that the raven automatically saw through his mask of happiness and outted him for it. Why does everyone automatically assume he's a bad kid?

Well, he knew he couldn't blame them…just like how the scars will never go away after a cutter stops, or how a drug addict will always be a drug addict even though he's been clean for years…Naruto is _still_ who he _was_, a bad kid trying to do his best.

"But…I'm not a bad kid…"

Naruto sadly walked home as the bag dangled by his side.

* * *

They watched as Naruto stealthily and silently blended into the crowd of teenagers and disappeared. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; the blonde knew how to do a quick getaway for sure. He was positive that Naruto knew more than he led on...

"Excuse me," He said, taking a step back. He was about to turn away and follow Naruto, but the girl grabbed onto his arm.

Her mouth hung wide open as she looked at him for enlightenment on the other blonde's odd behavior. "Why did he just steal my Victoria's Secret bag?" she spat out.

_ Laugh of the century: Since when did flat-chested blonds shop at Victoria Secret?_

"Um…it's a long story. And speaking of stories," Sasuke said, getting back on topic, "Are you gonna tell anyone?"

"No."

"Good."

Ino smiled and brought her hands up to her face. She toke a step forward and leaned in towards the raven. Sasuke jerked his head back in disgust as her face got closer to his, but unfortunately, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so close to his face that he could practically feel her watermelon flavored gum breathing on him, Sasuke gulp and tried not to push her away in indifference. Her lips gently brushed against his as she whispered wickedly, "Be my boyfriend…Sasuke…"

She kissed him.

* * *

**Oh! Boo yaa! Didn't expect that did yea? Review and I will update sooner! Review! Review!**


	8. Drunk

**Hey guys! I'm back with an awesome chapter…if I do say so myself. I think it's awesome and if you guys think it's awesome too, tell me in your reviews. You guys are awesome, lol. I'm obsessed with that word. Wanna know why? Because it's true!**

**Alright! It's time for my pathetic attempt to surprise you guys! It's a shit filled full chapter, so pay attention! You wouldn't want to miss any of my non-important trivial details. Sorry I kinda got carried away with the info in this chapter…please don't get bored! **

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes in anger, "Itachi?!"

No response. Either his brother wasn't home yet or he was just too tired to answer. Sasuke walked into the living room and turned on the television, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Even though Ino barely pecked him on the lips, he could still feel her piss aura surrounding him. Stupid blond bitch.

Sasuke was not in the mood for all of her drama. He spent all his time thinking of ways to get Naruto to notice him and he wasn't going to risk the chance of sending his precious blonde mix signals by pretending to date some bimbo. She was out of her fucking mind if she thought he was just going to bend over and unclench for her.

He plopped down on his couch and flipped through the channels in fury. _Who the hell does she think she is? That conniving, manipulative, cunning, fake bitch! Wait, I gotta get a hold of myself, let's not applaud her now, I have to think of a way to shut her up…for good! Maybe I should just kill her and get it over with…nah, that's too much. _

Sasuke grimaced as he thought back to the disturbing memory that happened earlier.

"_Be my boyfriend…Sasuke…"_

_ She kissed him._

_ Sasuke stared at her in shock and surprise. She was just filled with that, wasn't she? As she pulled away from him and let go, he toke a step back and unclenched his fists. Now, Sasuke wasn't the type to hit women, but he thought this time might be an exception. _

_ "What do you think you—"_

_ "Come on, Sasuke!" Ino shouted out playfully, "Ever heard of blackmail? I said, be my boyfriend."_

_ Sasuke wanted to punch her so badly that he had to repress the urge to. He swallowed nervously and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_ The girl crossed her arms over her nonexistent chest and smirked knowingly, "Be my boyfriend or the entire school will know your secret."_

_ Which one?_

_ Sasuke blinked as he looked down at her with hatred, he didn't want anything to do with her. He knew what would happen if she told everybody he was gay. After she told a few of her girlfriends, the rumor would probably spread like wildfire and burn him. People would start asking him questions, not knowing what to believe, but of course he would just ignore them like always. What would happen after that was what he wasn't so sure of. Either his fangirls would stand up for him and call Ino a liar therefore deflating her status…or Sasuke would be torch in flame along with his reputation. Both were possible events but it was just a matter of who had more authority…an idea he had to think about. Who __**did**__ have more power in the hierarchy? The bitchy blond queen that all the girls were scared of or the Anti-social Bad Boy that all the girls wanted? _

…_And Sasuke always thought ill of his fangirls, maybe they'll put themselves to use for once in their worthless lives and protect his good name. Yet again, fear was a powerful yet mysterious incentive… _

_ Ino waggled her finger in front of his face, "I need a date for the Winter Dance and I also need to get a part in the play. Oh, maybe I was thinking…Snow White?"_

_ Sasuke toke in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he did something that he would later regret once behind bars. This girl knew how to push his buttons and she was exercising it to the full extent. With his voice full of rage, he spat out, half wanting to prolong their conversation with useless words and half genuinely wanting to know, "Why are you doing this?"_

_ "Aw," Ino smirked before turning away from him and opening the store door. She looked back and winked, "Because we'll look great together, silly! Talk about power couple!"_

Sasuke exhaled deeply, coming out of his dark muse. He pulled out his phone and sneered while scrolling down his contacts list. That bitch was out of her league—or maybe it was the other way around…But he was sure of one thing, someone was going to get burnt and it wasn't going to be him. It was too bad for Ino that he knew another princess that was actually fairest of them all. He knew this number would come in handy someday, and not just for the caller ID.

His heart pounded as he stopped on the name he was searching for and pressed 'call'. If Naruto spoke well of her, she must be worth something. He thought of her more as an acquaintance because he knew her, mostly on good terms, but nothing more than that. He wasn't blind to the differences of how she treated him and how she _mistreated_ Naruto, but he suspected that she was a kind, warm hearted girl with good intentions at heart, not at all like her masked counterpart. Most of all, he suspected that, deep down inside, she was a good person.

It rang twice and the person picked up.

Sasuke anxiously leaned forward as she greeted him. He bit his lower lip.

"Hello? Sakura?"

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto bit down on his nails, trying to calm his nerves down. Was Sasuke mad at him? Was Sasuke angry? He wasn't sure.

Naruto was leaning on his locker, a plate full of fattening cookies in his hands. He wasn't sure what type they were because they were covered with tin foil, but he was sure if they tasted half as good as they smelt, they could be mistaken for heaven. Naruto would have eaten some himself but he was too nervous…plus he was pretty sure they were calorie filled. When Naruto saw these cookies perched on a windowsill while walking to school, he automatically knew they would come in handy to calm the raven down. So he jacked the whole plate.

He wasn't sure if Sasuke was still mad at him, but he had a good reason to believe so. He _did_ ditch the raven to steal a pink kimono…he didn't remember why he wanted to steal it, maybe it was an urge, he forgot. Naruto readjusted his backpack straps before heading down the hallway.

He had to come to school early so he could sneak into the P.E. locker-rooms to get the stuff he left behind yesterday. After he shoved his P.E. clothes back in and left the room, he went into the office and grabbed a readmit slip off the table.

Naruto sighed. He was practically soaking wet because of the down pour of rain that almost killed him. His orange sneakers squeaked at every step he toke and he was afraid people were going to stare, but they seemed too preoccupied with their cell phones to notice. He thought back to yesterday when Ino found him with Sasuke. She looked pretty frightened, but he was sure she wasn't going to tell anybody. It would ruin _her_ precious Sasuke's reputation, and nobody wanted _that_.

While Sasuke toke care of the Ino situation, he poured out one of her bags and stuffed the dress inside. The dress wasn't the only thing he stole because hidden underneath it was all the money from the cash register. Minus the cost of the dress, he stole two hundred and fifty-five dollars. He robbed that store blind.

As Naruto walked down the hallways trying to find Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel bad for the raven. He totally toke advantage of the raven's trust, and sure he felt bad about the money thing, but not as much as lying to Sasuke. It wasn't as if he needed the money, his current father had enough, but he knew that jobs were unstable these days and what if he needed that money in the future? He knew Sasuke wasn't going to let him steal it so he just shoved the dress on top for good measure. It wasn't stealing if you needed it somehow in the near future, right?

He felt another pain stab his chest. When he found the raven, he was going to apologize and make things better, and especially, make this pain go away—

"Oh!"

Naruto looked down at the pink haired girl he bumped into and hastily scrambled an apology, "I am _so_, so sorry! Sorry, let me help you up…Sakura."

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, enjoying their close contact. She let him pull her up, but when she realized who it was, she immediately snatched her hand away, "Watch where you're going, Naruto!"

"Sorry Sakura, I have a lot of things on my mind."

"I know," a look of hurt crossed her face, replacing the look of disgust. She cleared her throat, and then looked back up at him, trying not to show it, "Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

"Uh, no…I was kind of looking for him too."

"Oh. Ummm…hey," Sakura's eyes darted back and forth. She was acting pretty nervous for someone that was usually angry with him, "Never mind, if you see him…tell me."

She looked down and walked away. Naruto shrugged off her weirdness and started to walk away, too, but then was stopped when he heard her shout his name.

"Naruto?!"

He turned around, "What?"

Although he couldn't see the look on her face because her back was turned towards him, he thought he heard her say, "If you hear anything…don't pay attention to them…it's not true…okay?"

"Um, alright Sakura," he answered slowly, wondering what was wrong with her. Her voice was so _kind_ and _sweet_, not at all like what she usually sounded like. Naruto wasn't used to it, after all, he hasn't heard that tone from her since they used to be neighborhood playmates. He watched as her back disappeared into the crowd of crying girls, she seemed pretty unlike herself today. Usually when he bumped into her, she just told him off and the two made a scene.

Naruto kept walking but then stopped as soon as he spotted Ino approaching with some other girls. He winced and realized his shoe was untied, if he had found out a second later, he would have made a total fool of himself. Naruto gently placed the cookies onto the polished floor and squatted down.

"Oh my goodness! I saw you and Sasuke kissing yesterday!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He focused his eyes on his laces, not wanting them to think he was eavesdropping on their conversation. What were they talking about?

He heard Ino say quietly, "Oh…you guys saw? Oh—I can't talk about it!"

"Come on! There's a rumor going around that _you_ and _Sasuke_ are going out! Tell me! The whole school is crying over it!"

"Well…Sasuke's going to get mad at me. I just can't," she pouted sullenly, "We've been going out for _just_ two weeks, it's nothing special—oops! I wasn't suppose to say that!"

Two weeks?

The girls stopped at Ino's locker, too focused on their conversation to notice that Naruto was a foot away. Ino stuttered out, "I can't believe it…h—he's going to kill me for telling you guys!"

Naruto felt some thing inside him break…he wasn't quite sure what it was exactly…but he felt it break.

"Aw! You guys make such a cute couple! Too bad he's a seventh grader, I would have felt jealousy! I mean, he's cute enough to take…but then again—I'm not a _cougar_."

"Tee hee! _Sure_ you aren't…"

He blinked his dried eyes closed. He didn't know why, but the thought of Ino and Sasuke together just made him so…

"Oh, you guys _please_ don't tell anybody! I'll just feel _so_ bad!"

"Hey, what's up with the bottles?"

"Oh. It's…soda to cheer up _my_ Sasuke…"

_My_ Sasuke?

"Oh! Ha, I thought it was booze of something!"

"…No."

If Naruto was a dog, his ears would have been flattening on top of his head. A pang of sadness rang through his chest…sadness? Why didn't that feel like the right word? Did he feel this way because he felt betrayed by Sasuke? Was it that the one and only person who could bring out his _bad_ side…could also bring out his _sad_ side?

"Naruto?"

His head sprang up when he heard his name being called. Ino and her girlfriends were looking down at him with their eyes wide, wondering why he was on the ground listening in on their conversation. Naruto forced out a soft chuckle as he grabbed his cookies.

He stood up and shoved the plate into Ino chest, muttering hoarsely, "Here. It's low-fat. Go wild."

He pushed passed the girls, but then was surprised when Ino suddenly grabbed him by the wet arm. He turned around…she was looking at him with pity. Pity? At first, he thought he was delusional and was hallucinating this, but there was something sweet about the look on her face. She smiled and let go of his arm, then went grabbing at one of the two bottles in her locker.

She pulled him close and smacked the beverage into his hands. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered kindly, "Here. It's not soda."

"Thanks."

As he walked down the hallways, he suddenly realized why all the girls were crying and he felt the sudden urge to do the same.

**

* * *

  
**

Some people say that life is about living, the same people also say that happiness is the key to life. Life is about being happy and if you aren't happy overall, then you just suck. If you aren't happy then there is no reason to live and if there is no reason to live, then what's the point of living? Confused? Exactly. If you have no reason to live, then you lack happiness, and therefore, you are depressed and if you are depressed…then you are a constant down—

And right now, that's exactly how Sasuke felt. Sasuke, the emo bad-boy prince of darkness, felt lacking…_that_ should bring 'lacking' to a whole new definition. The fact that Sasuke felt _down_ should portray how _down_ he actually felt.

…Naruto was not present today.

He should have known, the cloudy sky pouring down rain, no birds in the trees, the bad pissy aura that surrounded the entire school…the tornados and hurricanes…Sasuke should have taken heed of all the badness that was wrong in the world. He should have paid more attention to what God was trying to tell him…

He sighed as he brought the bottle of Root Beer that Ino gave him to his lips. If he could have afforded real alcohol, he would have been drunk by now, but life sucked so why would it ever let him down easy by permitting him to be intoxicated? He gulped down some of the sugary beverage before bringing his naked arm up to wipe his wet lips. It was fucking zero degrees outside and he was short sleeved. Fuck, why won't the pain just stop?

Sasuke laid his forehead down onto his desk, disappointed by the world around him. His left arm cushioned his head as the other was stretched across the wood, gripping the bottle of pretend sake. A period without Naruto had already passed and time was getting slower by the second. He barely heard as the bell rang and signified that passing period was over and all the students had to go back to their seats to continue with the sadness known as Algebra. Oh the _whore_!

Naruto was probably out somewhere…getting laid, and Sasuke bet he was enjoying it. If the dobe wanted a fuck so badly, he could have gone to Sasuke, the raven wouldn't have mind, he would've been more than happy to sexually please his cute blonde!

Oh crap, he almost forgot.

Maybe it was a good thing that Naruto wasn't here today. Because the blonde wasn't here, he didn't get to witness the humiliation of Sasuke, the emo bad boy, bending over for Ino, the blond goddess. His good name was just being dragged through the shit filled dirt known as blackmail…maybe it would have been easier if he just confessed that he had the hots for Naruto.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he turned his head to the side, peeking at the cluster of chattering girls. He wasn't deaf, the rumor that he and Ino were an item spread like Morse code throughout the godforsaken school. Just yesterday, Ino was seen kissing him…and the next day, it was like freakin' war zone. Expect without swords and arrows, they were using words and text messages to pierce through his fan girls' hearts. That bitch knew how to make it look like an accident too…and a bottle of soda was _just_ not going to fix it.

Every girl at school was talking about how they felt when they heard about Sasuke dating Ino and how they were angry, happy, sad or crying. His stupid fangirls didn't even try to threaten her life, what was up with that? Here's a lesson kids, never expect stalkers to kill someone for you. When he came to school today, he expected Ino to give him more time to decide, but judging by the looks of horror on his fans faces, he knew something was up. Ino was standing by her stylish locker looking as innocent as ever, pretending she never wanted their two week 'relationship' to get out. Supposedly, people believed in fake connections more if there was emotional time behind it…So hooray for Ino and Sasuke's two week anniversary!

He let out a depressed sigh as the girls looked over at him. Shit. He covered his face with his arm and turned the other direction, not wanting the girls to come over…but today was not his day because God hated him.

"Sasuke-kun! I heard that you and Ino are dating! Is that true?"

"Sure…"

"Do you really love her?"

"Sure…"

"Really?"

"Sure…"

"Her birthday's coming up…what are you going to get her?"

"…Sure."

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed out a groan as the girls were forced back to their seats. When the teacher started his ongoing lecture again, he decided to sit up and take another swing of his bottle. What Ino wants, Ino is going to get it alright. Sasuke just wished Sakura would get started on their plan already. He didn't want Naruto to come back suddenly and discover some mixed messages.

"Mr. Uchiha, put that bottle away. It is not lunch time."

The raven squinted and toke another gulp. This shit was the closest thing he'll ever get to beer…so he might as well enjoy it…

His head snapped up as the intercom blared out:

**"Alright kids! First lunch will be in the cafeteria! Nobody will be allowed outside in **_**this**_** weather! I repeat, nobody! Everyone will be inside!"**

Sounds of annoyance came from the mouths of the entire student body. Nobody wanted to be cooped up in this weather. Everybody wanted to go outside dancing in the rain, or play hopscotch—anything but this crap called school. Rain just made school suckier.

Sasuke raised his hand. Since _his_ blonde wasn't here today, there was no reason for _him_ to be here. He thought he might as well ditch the remaining hours of school, besides, walking in the rain could count as his shower.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"May I use the restroom?"

It toke quite a long time to convince the teacher that he needed to go, but he did it. As he walked out of the classroom and on his way out of school, he came across a restroom.

Sasuke slammed the door open. How convenient for his personal needs, the restroom was on his way to the exit. Who knew that he actually had to pee? This will save a poor innocent tree's life…

He walked over to a urinal and pulled down his zipper. Maybe this piss will help him take his mind off of Naruto. The raven shook his head and tried to focus on peeing. Maybe he didn't have to go…but then again, he did drink that evil soda Ino gave him. Who knew what was in that shit? He only drank a quarter of it, but now that he thought about it…he _was_ feeling a little drowsy.

_Ccreeaakk!!!_

Sasuke let out an aggravated sighed and slammed his hand against the wall. He jerked his zipper up and turned around, finally loosing it. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate?!

The raven slowly walked over to the stalls, trying to figure out where the sound came from. The closer he got to the biggest stall at the far end, he heard faint noises…almost as if someone was crying. The door was open, so he toke cautious steps, careful not to disturb whoever was in there…crying?

Sasuke lifted one hand and slowly opened the door wider.

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto hated him. If he was dating Ino, he should have just said so! Naruto didn't know why he was so angry…but when he heard the restroom door slam open, he just lost it. If it was that damn Sasuke, he was going to kick his ass! That bastard, just stringing him a lot like that, how absurd!

He got up from his seat on the wet floor and quietly wobbled over to the door. The wetness was mostly piss mixed with his own salty tears, so he didn't mind it that much. He pushed the door open.

_Ccreeaakk!!!_

So it was Sasuke! Naruto could tell it was him because nobody else in school would dare gel up their hair in _that_ style, even though his vision was all foggy-like, Naruto bet he's two hundred and fifty-five bucks on it. That bitch had a lot of explaining to do! He turned away, unable to even look at the raven. He plopped down on the water inch filled ground and wiped his nose with his wet arm, trying to gather himself together. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. How pathetic.

Naruto didn't know why he was acting this way, maybe it was because of the drink Ino gave him. He crawled over to the bottle that was laying a few feet away. He grabbed it and gulped down whatever was left, bitter liquid burning its way down his throat. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it tasted like Root Beer mixed with some kind of alcohol…

Naruto didn't even look up when he heard the stall door creak open, he knew who it was and he didn't want that said person to see the look of numbness on his face. Numb…was it _that_ bad that _numb_ was the only word that could described it?! Stupid Sasuke! If he said anything, Naruto swore he would punch that kid in his pretty little face!

After a pause of silence with no words coming from the raven, he started to feel anger burst up in his chest, he had to look up…but he just couldn't. What would Sasuke think of him? Some stupid blonde dobe that lost some stupid bet, sitting there waddled up in his own pathetic tears? Naruto bet that Sasuke was probably asking himself what kind of kid cried alone in a restroom stall, drinking some unknown substance. What kind of kid _does_ cry alone in a restroom stall, drinking some unknown substance? A broken kid, that's who.

Naruto leaned his back against the wall and scratched his head. Why _was_ he sitting there with tear stains running down his cheeks? Why _was_ he holding a soda bottle in his limp left hand with his bangs trying to cover his blood-shot eyes? Why did he ever agree to that damned bet? Why did he let the raven get so _close_ to him? Why did he think things would suddenly change if he agreed? Why did this hurt so _badly_…

"So dobe, are you going to tell me why you're on the floor bawling you're eyes out?"

Naruto couldn't move. Since the moment Sasuke walked in, he was trying not to blink, to hold back his tears…to at least keep _some_ dignity, but the burning sensation was just too deep. He clenched his eyes closed and fresh tears streamed their way down his cheeks. He lifted his face up in pain and banged his head against the wall behind him. It hurt so fucking badly.

With his face all distorted like, he couldn't hear a sound coming from Sasuke. He could tell that the raven didn't know what to say because he never had a way with words to begin with. Naruto wanted Sasuke to be gone, to leave…but of course that wasn't going to happen, now or ever or anytime soon. Naruto's mouth opened in a disgusted way as he whispered out in a raspy voice, "I hate you…"

He slowly and painfully opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Despite the pure bewilderment in those tired eyes, it only fueled to his hatred. As more tears spewed out, his already unclear vision got even fuzzier. He clawed at the wall, grabbing it for support as he unsteadily rose up and shouted out, "I fucking _hate_ you!"

Sasuke kept looking as if he didn't know what the hell Naruto was babbling on about, but despite that, he went on the defensive, "What are you talking, dobe?!"

"Don't call me that!!"

Naruto wanted to tackle him down, to make him hurt like how Sasuke hurt _him_, but judging by the weakness in his legs, he wasn't going to make the fall. He plastered himself against the wall as the raven got closer with every step he toke. Even though he wasn't quite sure what was going on, he wasn't going to back down, "If you didn't like me, you could have just said so! …You didn't have to lead me on…"

"What?"

It was like he was watching himself in third person; he couldn't control what was spewing out of his mouth. He shook his head furiously as droplets of tears fell to the already wet ground, "Don't deny it! I felt something yesterday! I thought you did too!"

"What? You're getting on me about that?! You never liked me in the first place! What are you talking about?!"

"…I _bonded_ with you…"

Sasuke and Naruto were face to face now; their bodies' inches away from each other. He watched as Sasuke's face scrunched up in angry that surpassed his very own. Something in Sasuke's mind probably snapped because he started screaming out, "Are you fucking serious?!! Are you fucking delusional?! I spent all morning looking for you!! I spent the last two hours staring the fucking clock wondering to myself when you were gonna grow some balls and fucking show up!!"

He got up in Naruto's face, "Really, Naruto? Really? You're gonna believe something you probably heard in a text!? Really?! Fucking really?! I was up all night thinking about how I was gonna handle this situation!!"

He snarled as Sasuke backed away from him, indicating that it was his turn to shout. He screamed out his last resort, "Fuck you, Uchiha!" He shoved the raven, staring up at him as he yelled out, "Just leave me alone!!"

Sasuke got back into the blonde's space and smacked him across the head, "You're fucking delusional, you know that?! I spent all my time trying to get you to notice me, you dumbass!! Don't you make me the _bad guy_ in this!!"

His face backed in and out of Naruto's as more cuss words flowed out of his perfectly shaped mouth…but Naruto couldn't focus. It was just too damn fuzzy, he couldn't fucking see. The thing about getting into someone's face was that the other person backed theirs away so it wouldn't get too weird, but Naruto couldn't move because Sasuke's arms were pinning him to the wall, making it nearly impossible for him to move. And maybe it was because of the alcohol, maybe it was the fuzziness, maybe it was because he couldn't back his face away, maybe it was just because they were _so_ close, and maybe it was because Sasuke kept moving away…

But as Sasuke back away once more, he was afraid it was going to be the last. Judging by the look in Sasuke's eyes, he could tell that he hurt him…badly. The raven's eyes looked as tired as ever, and despite the harsh words that slipped from his very lips, his eyes whispered different…they were begging for silence, for peace, for something. And so Naruto's hands shot up and pulled Sasuke's head forward to his very own and everything turned into slow motion after that. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but all he could see was Sasuke's face as their lips crashed together.

And that was all he needed…

**

* * *

  
**

**God, I am such a drama queen! I kept going and going **_**and going**_**…**

**Tell me in you're reviews if you prefer my long chapters or short chapters. And tell me the truth! I'll know if you lying! Don't forget to review guys, I want to know! Review, review and I'll update sooner! Review, I want to know your opinion on my first ever long chapter!**


	9. Icy Winds

**Hey guys, I'm back and badder! All of your reviews made me very happy, I'm glad that so many people like my long-ass chapter, it's so enlightening to know that you guys weren't just skipping around really bored! I mean, I only write scenes that I think are meaningful to the story so I don't mean to make it boring, and sorry to any of you who think it is. **

**But all in all, for sure, I'm thinking yall will like this chapter. Total heat between my two hommies…did I spell hommies right? **

**By the way, this is Sasuke's point of view when they were arguing.  
**

**And you know what time it is? Show time! **

**

* * *

  
**

I stared screaming at him, I started yelling at him for some stupid reason I didn't even know. All I knew was that pain just shot out of my lungs when I realized he was talking about Ino. How could he just believe something like that without even asking me? The part that really set me off was when that idiotic brain-dead mouth of his actually came to the conclusion that I didn't like him.

He shoved me and I got right back in his face and cussed him out. I mean, I was really close, like seriously. As I yelled some stupid shit at him about how he was so inconsiderate and dense, my eyes slowly wandered over his smooth peach colored skin. Maybe he noticed I was staring because every time my face backed out of his, he suddenly got all awkward and squinty eyed. I mean, if we weren't fighting, I would be _so _turned on.

My hands clenched tighter around his slightly wet shoulders as I tried to make him understand that I didn't want to fight with him anymore, that all _this_ was getting too old and I didn't want _this_ anymore. I was just so tired of this crap, all day was just crap after crap and the pain just wouldn't stop in my heart. The tiredness just won't go away and I wished it would, because if it didn't stop soon, I was going to do something I'd really regret. I just really wanted silence, and maybe I would have gotten some if I'd just shut my babbling mouth…but I couldn't, I couldn't stop, I couldn't let him think that I didn't care enough to fight with him, I couldn't let him think that what he thought was the right. I needed to tell him something, to pound some decency into that thick skull of his.

So there we were, in a god-forsaken restroom with urine dripping from the ceiling with me shouting profanities at him like my life depended on it. I knew I had something desperate I needed to tell him, something important, something…but all that came out were loud and screaming vocals. I was just so fucking tired!

As I stared into those beautiful, glossed over, blood-shot eyes of his, all I could think about was what kind of person sat alone in a stall crying to themselves and I wondered if I was the one who made him cry like that. I don't ever want to make him cry again. Naruto lifted his head a little and our eyes met and it felt like he was gazing right into my soul with those shiny azure eyes of his.

I quieted down and watched him as he licked his lips, the lips that I always wanted to kiss, but of course that wasn't going to happen any time soon, and just as I thought this, his hands shot up from his sides and he grabbed my head making me stop mid-sentence. I gasped in shock as he pulled me forward and my lips came crashing down onto his. It would've been very painful if I hadn't tilted my head to avoid our noses colliding together. I froze in shock as I realized that his lips were against mine. That he was kissing me…or trying to. I stayed still for a moment in disbelief. His lips were so soft and warm and the moment was so fucking peaceful, and I must have been out of my fucking mind because then I fluttered my eyes closed and toke control of the situation, breaking the stillness and moving my lips against his.

All I could think about was him as I steadily slid my hands down and around his waist. I pulled him from the wall and deepened our kiss. I wanted to feel his warmth but even though he was wearing a jacket, for some reason, he still felt kind of cold. I wanted this moment to last forever, but since life just happened to suck today, I knew he was just doing this because he was probably drunk or something and not because actually he liked me, but I pushed that out of my thoughts.

_RRRINNG!!!_

Crap…and my world just came crashing down…

He jumped and pulled away from me. It toke me a split second to realize it was the fire alarm, my eyes were still closed and my lips twitched at the lost of his warm contact. Just my luck, there was a fire in the middle of December as rain poured from the sky. How convenient.

The look on his face was of pure shock as I ignored the shrill sound that echoed from the walls and pulled him closer. His hands loosened from my hair and slid around my neck. I've held him like this before, but this time felt different because he was actually hugging me back. I nuzzled my nose into his soft blonde hair and sniffed it and if I weren't so cool, I would've grinned like a total fool because it smelt like strawberries. I would _love_ to hear him try and explain this one.

And thank God I was smart enough not to be all bundled up today, I could feel his lips cuddle up against my shoulder through my shirt. Aw…he's so cute. If he were a strawberry, I would so eat him. Wow, I'm turning really gay…for Naruto.

His cough broke me out from la la land. I couldn't see his face, but his voice seem really distant for some reason. At first I thought it was because of the loud screeching siren telling us to get the fuck out of the building, but then I discarded that thought as his nails scratched against my skin. He stammered out, "A—are we friends?"

I didn't know how to answer that, hearing him ask that so weirdly and out of nowhere. I wasn't sure what we were…_Do _we count as friends? I didn't want to waste time trying to figure out some stupid shit theory with the intention of describing our relationship. My mouth suddenly went dry as I realized the seriousness in his voice, and maybe I should have shouted it out over the shrill alarm, but I knew he was listening. I decided to whisper out hoarsely, "Sure."

"Are we close friends?"

"…Sure?"

And the next part really got me…

"I don't want to be friends."

And if I were an anime character, my mouth would have dropped to the fucking ground…but I wasn't an anime character and I was too cool for that, so I settled for a clenched jaw as all emotion got wiped from my face. Did anybody else see how he just ripped out my beating heart and tossed it in the trash? Or did that just happen in my head? I watched him as he slowly pulled away from me.

I wanted to grab onto him and never let him go, but I froze. My hands dropped down to my sides as I lost all contact of him. Did my day just suck or what? I gazed into those glossy sapphire eyes of his, wishing he would suddenly spew out something really corny, like in the movies, but I knew that was just plain stupid. The first time I actually wanted him to say something of emotional value and he refused to utter a single syllable…the dobe had such bad timing.

His eyes met mine and I tried my best to read what they were trying to tell me that his mouth wouldn't. If he was going to keep his mouth shut, then I was going to interpret his eye language. Didn't they say that eyes were the window to your soul or some crap like that? I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to see if anything was in there, like some kind of hidden message or Morse code or something like that. _Something_ would be better than nothing. Just something, and maybe the emo part of me would stop weeping tears of an ocean and I'll be okay. Come on Naruto, I need _something_…

Naruto stared back at me and then, suddenly, something freaky happened. A small blush crawled its way across his face and his eyes darted back and forth like he was trying to avoid my prying eyes, they blinked exactly five times and then he sharply snapped his head away from me, looking the other direction.

The corners of my mouth curled into a smile.

I licked my dry lips and tipped my head to the side in amusement, still gazing at him intently. I wasn't staring at anything in particular…just that awkward look upon his face that practically shouted out 'oh crap!' and I could tell he was trying to look anywhere _but_ at me. Being with Naruto makes me smile, no matter how uncomfortable or serious the situation. And if it weren't for that sharp wailing sound in the back ground, I bet this would have been the perfect love scene from a drama. Oh yeah…I almost forgot…

I chuckled as Naruto cutely scratched his head and peered at me through his bangs to see if I was still watching him. Hearing my laughter, he immediately puffed up his cheeks and turned back away. I'm serious, if there wasn't smoke coming out of the vents above us, I would have been more than pleased to spend the rest of the day fixating on the awkwardness of my favorite blonde, but I'm pretty sure that fire spreads really fast and we just wasted five minutes of our lives.

His head shot up as I reached out to grab his hand.

"Hey!"

"That's the fire alarm, you idiot, not the bells going off in your head," I muttered as I intertwined our fingers together. I turned around and led him out of the stall, at first I was thinking it was nice of him to follow me without question but then I remembered the bet. Huh, I almost forgot about that. I cautiously opened the rest room door and smoke came flying into my face. I slammed it closed again and covered my mouth with my hand, coughing into it.

"What's the hell was that?"

"Smoke. Fire?" I rolled my eyes and looked over at him, "I don't think it's a prank, now cover your mouth …"

I opened the door again and, luckily, the smoke wasn't that dense. With my mouth still covered, I narrowed my eyes and looked down the hallway to the classrooms where there were blazing red flames practically eating up everything even though the sprinklers just went off. I flinched and then turned my head to the other hall, it wasn't even touched yet expect for the smoke. Talk about damn good timing.

I smirked, but unfortunately, Naruto couldn't see it. I turned my head and looked over at him, "Kind of like Heaven and Hell, right?"

I pulled on his hand and was about to walk out but something caught my eye. I snapped my head back over to the Hell hall, ignoring the blazing flames, and turned my attention to the melting plastic bottle lying innocently away from the fire, like it was just thrown there on purpose. I titled my head, and maybe it was just the heat that was practically burning my face off, but I sensed something was off.

I felt Naruto tug at my hand and immediately snapped my head back to him. He looked pretty scared and was scratching his eyes a lot. I tightened my grip and led him away from the fire. My mind was still on the bottle and I would have given it more thought, but I was kind of preoccupied with the giddiness of holding Naruto's hand. Maybe I should just super glue our hands together so he could never leave me. Ever. Period.

**

* * *

  
**

Since I left class with the intention of never coming back, it's pretty ironic that I ended up in the pouring rain in the middle of the blacktop searching for my class number. I mean, I guess I _was_ in the safe-zone and all because I _did_ ask for permission to go to the restroom so I didn't have to worry or anything.

Now that I think about it, it would've been much wiser to just leave school. When we came out of the building, we were instantly drenched from head to toe due to the violent shower of rain. Naruto, being the idiot he was, made a break for it and ran away. Maybe I should have super glued our hands together after all; I'll have to write myself a little note for that. I can't blame him though; maybe he was still a little embarrassed about the whole situation. I would've ordered him to stay but I understood that if he even showed his face, he would have been in a boat load of trouble since he ditched first period.

Now that I think about it, since Naruto was gone, what reason did _I_ have to be here? I was right back at square one, with Ino as my two-week girlfriend and Naruto leaving me all depressed and suicidal…again. I squeezed between some bodies and tried to navigate myself through the crowd of shoving students, the blacktop was such a gloomy place to be, especially due to the overcast of serious dark-gray clouds. It was hard because I could barely see with the rain smudging my vision as I ran a couple steps into puddles but I somehow managed to merge into my class without anybody noticing. I stabbed my hands into my sticky wet pockets and growled in anger, being without Naruto was like being without a jacket because both left me vulnerable to icy winds. Physically and metaphorically. Why can't the pain just stop already?

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I felt the bitter rain drops splatter onto my deaden face and dripping hair. I tried to ignore the noisiness of the blacktop because the student body was loud enough and the downpour of rain didn't help lighten the mood either. I didn't notice this before, but most of the kids had rain jackets on and umbrellas and I was the only one wearing short sleeves. Oh God. I shivered and crossed my arms as I forced my teeth to refrain from chattering. It was just so fucking cold, being soaked from head to toe with my blue t-shirt literally plastered onto my skin. My jeans felt like they weighted five pounds. Does this count as my shower? I think it should…

"Uchiha?"

My brows furrowed as I sharply turned to face the person who called my name over the noise filled air. My eyes narrowed as I tried to blink the fuzziness away and recognized the shadowed face of my Principal under an umbrella. I put my arms down and stuffed my hands into my pockets again, which was pretty hard considering even my jeans were stuck to my body, trying to act like my normal self, but minus the shaking. I managed to grit out, "Y—yes?"

"Where did you just come from?" She asked, her naturally loud voice booming out. Around us, some of the kids stopped talking and turned their attention towards me. I shook my head to get some drops of water off my face but it was useless because the shower of rain just kept coming. I gave her a defiant stare, because that's who I am. I was unwilling to give up my prior location.

"I just asked you something. Answer Uchiha."

By now, my drenched bangs were stuck to my face and I really couldn't see, but I hoped I was at least holding _some_ ground. My eyes darted back and forth behind my dark wet locks and I saw that the kids formed a circle around us and most of them were whispering. I bit my lip and snarled, wrinkling my nose up in disgust. They were like fucking piranhas.

_"Oh my God, Sasuke's in trouble!"_

_ "Someone get Ino, she needs to see this."_

_ "I bet he did something really bad…" _

I growled and bowed my head, my neck muscles finally giving out. I couldn't see anything, I was practically fucking blind. But I'm sure that if I _could_, I still wouldn't because her voice doesn't go all serious unless she is fucking pissed off, and right now, I was out of my fucking zone and she was fucking furious at me. I've never been surer of anything in my life. The shower smeared my vision and I kept blinking like I was having a fucking seizure, but the blurriness just wouldn't go away and I was positive that they were red by now…but I refused to wipe them anyhow.

I heard the wailing of fire trucks in the back ground and everybody going quiet. By now, I was so fucking cold and so fucking numb and I _so_ didn't fucking care.

"_Look, he's not even looking at her, how dismissive…"_

"_He's so indifferent…who the hell does he think he is?"_

I couldn't take it anymore, the pain in my eyes just killed me, so I clenched them closed and toke in a deep, long breath as the drops of water slide down my hair and face. It felt like my legs were going to fail on me and I was going to fall. All I could feel were the stares of strangers who hated or loved me, most of them I didn't even _know_, and the harsh rainfall massaging my muscles through my clingy cold shirt.

"You're teacher told me you asked to go to the restroom ten minutes before the fire alarm went off."

I just hated my life right now and I could barely breath, the rain was hot and cold at the same time and it blocked out my thoughts about the situation at hand, all I could think about was Naruto. I saw his sun-kissed hair through my tightly clenched eyelids and I realized it wasn't because he was embarrassed. I growled as I toke this in, as I toke in a breath of rain water and smoke. I coughed.

"Uchiha, you reek of smoke."

She grinded out every syllable and I was tempted to say something to defend myself. I _should_ have said something, but I really couldn't and didn't want to at the same time. If I did, I would have given Naruto away and I _really_ didn't want to make him cry again. My shoulders slumped, trying to think of a way out of this and I realized that I should have just gone with him.

"The first fire was started near the restrooms of the West building; the second was in the main office."

Oh. So it was the main office that was burning to hell? Good to know. By now, I was so cold, I really couldn't take it anymore. I was fucking freezing my ass off and I couldn't tell if the rain descending down my face was actually rain. My hair must've be so messed up right now, good thing Naruto wasn't here to see it…although I must admit, who doesn't look good drenched to the bone standing outside in the pouring rain with their shirt clinging to their muscles?

I sighed and tried to summon enough balls to look up at her. I knew what was coming and that's why Naruto ran away. Wow, he was _so_ much better at this bad boy stuff than I was. With my dark hair still plastered to my face, I slowly brought my head up. I figured, if I was gonna get blamed for something, why not just piss her off even more, I mean, since the office was burning, why should it matter?

I toke my hands out of my pockets and pushed my soaking wet bangs out of my face, also wiping my eyes with my dripping wet arm. I couldn't hear a thing but the splattering rain; all eyes were on me, I had the attention of entire student body and a few teachers. I glared back with hateful eyes, and even though I was the only one soaking wet, I guessed I was still looking pretty threatening…I hoped.

Prinipal Tsunade's face looked beyond Hell, like she had just got back from vacation there and maybe she did. Was she in the main office when it happened? She stared back at me and even though she was dry to the bone, there was no pity in her eyes for me. She tightened her fists and I wished she would just knock me out already so I wouldn't feel this coldness anymore, she growled through her clenched teeth, "I'm gonna ask you once. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The corners of my lips twitched and I smirked. How amusing, yet ironic. It's a good thing Naruto left…because I was _so_ fucked.

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke grunted as he picked up another pebble and brought his arm back. He narrowed his eyes through the darkness and threw the pebble at the window. The small gray stone bounced off the glass with a silent thud and came crashing back down at Sasuke's feet.

The raven scowled as he stared at the small stone. He got onto his hands and knees to search for another rock to throw, the other one being too small for his liking. The wet ground squished under his weight as his pants legs got stained with soaked grass. It was pitch dark outside, the only dim lighting coming from the street lights.

He smiled as he found a huge rock that fitted perfectly in his right palm; he played with it in his hand, testing its weight. Sasuke pursed his lips, was this too much? He wasn't sure, but being the genius he was, he was sure his situation couldn't possibly get any worse. Sasuke stood up and brought his arm back, aiming at the window.

He grunted as he hurled the palm-sized rock.

_Crrraash!!_

"Huh." Sasuke smirked as he stared at the now broken window. Damn, that may have been a mistake. His heart lifted when he saw some blonde hair poke through the shattered window.

"What the fuck!?"

"Juliet, let down thou hair!"

Sasuke saw Naruto pull back and heard the window frame slam open. Naruto peered out and glared at the raven through the dark night as he scratched at his messy blonde hair. From what Sasuke could see, he was snarling at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "It's me, Sasuke! Come downstairs and let me in!"

"No!"

"I command thee!"

"Are you high?"

"…No. My butt just hurts."

"Why?"

"I fell."

"…Sure."

Sasuke pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to shield himself from the icy winds. Even though it was dark, he was pretty sure the dumbass could still see his expression. He muttered, "Let. Me. In…and I _did_ fall! Stupid puddles are out to get me!"

"Puddles have feelings too, it's not fair to call them stupid. They love you Sasuke, that's why they raped you."

He couldn't help but smirk, "Come on, let me in."

Naruto bit his lip in thought and then toke a step back from the window, "I don't think so, _you_ try climbing up _here_."

"What? I'm not a werewolf, I don't go around climbing trees at one in the morning," Sasuke muttered as he walked over to the tree that was sitting next to the house, looking at it up and down in disgust.

"Pssh, come on. I do it all the time, don't be such a pussy."

"Hn."

He lifted himself onto the first branch because it was closest to the ground, then when he was on that branch; he brought his right foot onto the trunk as leverage and grunted as he hauled himself onto the next branch that led curved up to Naruto's window, "Easier than it looks."

"See? I told you, now come on."

He slowly crawled over to the window, "What do you mean you do this all the time?"

"Sometimes I like to get some fresh air."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed onto the ledge of the window and heaved himself over. When his feet hit the soft carpeted floor, he couldn't help but be relieved. He flinched when he heard the sound of glass breaking under his foot. He yawned and stretched the muscles of his arms as his eyes darted over at the blonde. Though the room was murky, the window gave off a faint lighting that surrounded the two. Naruto was looking pretty awake for someone who supposedly just woke up. "What are you looking at, dobe?"

He turned away in a blush and muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you," Sasuke said as he wiped his wet hands onto his blue shirt, "I see you were awake before I got here?"

Naruto tightened his lips and glared at the raven through his yellow locks, "I have a lot of things going through my mind, things that I don't expect _you_ of all people to understand…"

"Aw, Naruto, be careful, you might hurt my feelings," Sasuke smiled out as he toke a step closer, "You ran off so quickly today. Care to explain _why_?"

Sasuke toke a couple steps closer to him, circling his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. His hands slid up and around the raven's neck, leaning his head against the slightly taller one's shoulder. Naruto's body was so warm, melting his own frozen body. They stood like that for a while before Sasuke decided to bring up the subject again. The brunette nestled his face into Naruto's hair to muffle his voice, "I got expelled for some shit I didn't do."

"…Really?"

"You seemed to see it coming, isn't that why you ran away?"

"Why would they blame you? You're not a bad kid."

"They needed to blame someone…" Sasuke muttered as he pulled his head away and stared down into deep azure eyes. Rather than asking the question that blew his mind since this morning, he decided to ask one of meaning, "Why did you kiss me?"

Heated cheeks blew up at the question, shoving his face back into the warmth of Sasuke's shoulder. The raven rolled his eyes and sighed, staring out the window into the street lights that radiated into the darkness of the neighborhood. As upset as he was with Naruto abandoning him, he decided not to poke at a petty argument that could only self-destruct in his face like a hand grenade. "Can you turn on the lights or something?"

"No, Iruka's down the hall."

"Hn." It was then Sasuke noticed how dead the room was, even without light, he couldn't see any posters or pictures hanging from the blank white walls. His shoulders drooped at the realization, since the moment he let Naruto into his house, he wondered if the blonde thought it was too empty, too depressing, but of course that was fine because that's who Sasuke _was_. But looking around _his_ room…he wondered why it was so…dull? No, that couldn't be right. Dull? Never.

His arms tightened around Naruto's waist as he stated, "You're room looks sad."

"Duh," he muttered into his cold shirt, heating up his skin and causing him to almost shudder, "It's the middle of the night, everything's sad at this time."

"Are _you_ sad?" He asked softly in his deep voice, his eyes drowsy with sleep. Those words sounded so weird coming from him, like it was too sincere, too full of concern to be coming from him. He wondered why he would always forget his façade when around the idiot.

A rich, carefree laugh boomed through the room, making Sasuke smile. The vibration coming from the blonde's chest made him feel…good. Yeah, that was the right word. Naruto's laughter made him feel complete. He was going to miss that laugh. Everything felt better when listening to that laugh—wait, not the laugh, the person. Naruto. Naruto made things better. And Sasuke realized that asking that was just stupid; after all, you can't always be happy.

Sleep almost taking control, he almost didn't hear what Naruto whispered into his chest, but afterall, maybe it wasn't supposed to be heard.

"Sasuke…you make me a better person…"

**

* * *

  
**

Bright sunlight beamed into the room through the shattered window, overtaking the prior darkness, lighting up the white bedroom. Blonde hair poked out from under the orange comforter as arms reached up from their comfortable positions to stretch, a groan emitting from the sheets. The light pull not doing enough for his developing muscles that puberty was trying to produce, Naruto shot up from the bed, his blankets falling off his chest.

Opening his eyes to the beautiful morning day, he twisted and cracked his back, falling asleep in an awkward position last night made him sore to the bone. Twisting his lips into a wide grin, he ogled the bright golden orange rays, tracing it back to the shattered window. Wondering why he felt so good today, he stared at it; memories of last night's breaking and entering groggily coming back to him.

Naruto toke in a deep breath and jumped from the bed, the comfort of heat leaving as the chilly winds blew at him. He walked over to it, avoiding the shattered glass and shoved his head out the large hole, looking around for something, but after finding nothing but cold wind and chirping birds, a crease appearing in his brows.

"Great Naruto, you scared him off with your empty room. He probably thinks I'm some kind of faker now," the blonde muttered under his breath as he stomped back to his bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor. He stared at the blank white wall in anger and shouted, "Why do you have to be so boring! Sasuke doesn't like boring!"

Sighing, he changed into the plaid button down. He walked over to his closest to get some pants. Ripping the door open, he glared inside; trying to find something that he knew wasn't in there. "What the fuck? I left it in here somewhere."

Bending down he burrowed through the pile of shit that laid on the carpeted floor. _Shirt, shirt, knife—need to return that to the kitchen—pen, stolen truck keys, stolen wallet, another stolen wallet…_

Naruto tossed the gay purple wallet further into the closest and glared at what he uncovered, the two hundred and fifty-five dollars that he stole from that store a few days ago.

His face saddened at the sight, he was such a horrible person. Stealing was wrong, especially when everyone was judging him on his bad actions. He wasn't a bad kid, he really wasn't. He just made bad decisions…and that wasn't his fault, was it?

After he got dressed, he grabbed his bag and slammed the door shut. Since he woke up early, he might as well grab some breakfast at school.

Living not too far away from school, he walked there, enjoying the fresh breeze, such nice weather considering yesterday's drenching rain. Once at school, he immediately headed into the cafeteria, his stomach growling. Being early, there was a short line and plenty of his wonderful chocolate muffins. Beautiful.

After he got his breakfast, he walked over to his locker and plopped down, biting his muffin. Since the hallways were deserted, he wondered if he missed out on something. Even though it was early, there were always crowds of people, coming before the bell rang to copy homework or gossip with friends, but today was dead. The few girls that he passed on his way through the cafeteria looked sad, tears of an ocean leaking from their eyes.

Stupid Sasuke, why did he always make people cry? After school, Naruto was going to kick his ass for getting expelled.

**

* * *

  
**

When the bell rang, Naruto was the first one out that door. He decided to go visit Sasuke, the bastard probably being too lazy to go find a new school in the district. He was probably sitting at home all day, brooding over the lost of his precious blonde. Naruto hoped he missed him, after all, he was certain that the raven spent all day thinking of ways to boss him around again. Maybe they could spend the rest of the evening at the park.

His legs running as fast as they could, he turned a corner, his hands gripping at the straps of his backpack, too excited to care if he looked like a total idiot. A grin on his face, he slowed down as he spotted the light blue house. Huffing and puffing from the sprint, his eagerness didn't fade, quickly walking up the steps.

Naruto wiped his sweaty palms on his jacket, looking around for the doorbell. Not knowing if it was hidden or something, he bet the bastard did this on purpose so no one could bother him, he raised his fist up and knocked on the door.

After ten seconds and nobody answering, he knocked on the door louder this time. The door immediately wrenched open. Naruto's smile dropped at the sight of the unfamiliar face. The man had pale skin and dark hair like Sasuke's, but he was tall and had bangs under his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Oh…um…" Naruto gripped his straps again, his eyes darting away from the man, looking inside the house, "I'm Sasuke's…friend. Can I talk to him?"

"He's not here."

Naruto looked back up at the man, clearly confused, "Then where is he?"

"He went to live with his dad."

Did anybody else see how his beating heart was just ripped from his chest and tossed in the trash? Or did that just happen in his head?

**

* * *

  
**

**Dude, is it just me or did Sasuke's POV sound like it could have been from Naruto. I'm reading too much NaruSasu these day, they are so influencing me. I should write one some day. **

**I know that they're in seventh grade and all, but kids these days are so mature and are growing up so fast. I just couldn't help it. LOL.**

**I keep going back to read my first chapters and I realized they were kind of…bad. Lol. So I'm gonna fixed them! Don't worry, just some minor changes so nobody's gonna get left out of the circle. Just so everyone knows, Sasuke has a reason for wanting to be bad, but he never expected that he would get expelled, but that just helped him out becasue he something to prove to somebody. You'll find out in the next chap.  
**

**Review guys! Tell me if the chapter was too mature for their age or if it was just fine, because I'm shitty at the age thing. I just can't help but putting them in these situations. Aw, isn't sad that this story is beginning to be all drama and no fun? Tell me if it depresses you too!  
**


End file.
